Simple Kind Of Life
by sleepymuse
Summary: Changed from dog fighter Kagome leaves the feudal era for a normal life, but her guilt makes her return. The well sends her to another world where she finds Sesshomaru and she brings him back with her. A slip makes her claim them both. SXKS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Chapter 1

Kagome walked towards the well hoping that the others would not realize her true intentions. When she reached the other side she would seal the well. She had come to find out that the well did not send her back in time, but to another world. She had almost died numerous times for a world that was not even hers.

She had found the scrolls in Sango's village when the group took time off to help her rebuild it. It was like a kick in the gut when she first read it. Apparently Midoriko was also planning on getting the hell out, but death found her first. She decided at that moment that she was not going to die for a planet that had done nothing but treat her like shit.

Sitting on the well she could feel the pull of freedom. It wasn't fair that she had to give up her carefree teen life, it wasn't fair that everyone had someone except her, and it wasn't fair that people wanted her to be someone that she could never be.

She wanted mindless chatter with her friends. She wanted to skip school and go to the mall not slay demons. She wanted the hot guy in school. She wanted girls to be jealous of her not feel sorry for her. She wanted to not care and she wanted to be selfish.

Inuyasha had asked her to mate him after Kikyo died. She wasn't stupid and knew that he figured her to be the next best thing. She didn't even have to think twice when she said no, because in truth she wasn't Kikyo's reincarnation. Kikyo was she in this world. That would have been her fate if she had been born here.

The jewel in this world had been destroyed with Kikyo's death. The jewel in her world would have never even been looked for. Such things as that where thought to be useless charms. She now held half the jewel thanks to Sesshomaru joining the group. So when she left it could never be completed.

A win win situation if you asked her.

As she sat on the edge of the well in full battle with her self a white figure came to sit next to her. Sesshomaru had seen the look in her eyes as she left the group. He could feel the change in the girl, as she became more distant from the others. She wasn't going home to visit. She was going to home to stay.

"You will be come back." He stated and looked at her blankly

"Of course." She giggled at nervously at the statement

"When guilt is all you feel you will come back. You belong here now." Raising from his position he walked away from the girl.

A huff from her lips as she stood and jumped over the edge of the well. As soon as she reached the other side she did in fact seal the well. She informed her family of her chose. Her mother had been thrilled, but grandfather said the same thing as Sesshomaru. It was a little aggravating.

For the next year she went about her life and tried to forget what was happening in the other world. She stilled trained and practiced in case they had been right about the guilt. She had gotten really good well for her world at least.

After a year she realized that the bastards where right. The guilt was causing nightmares. The day was no better as she looked to see happy carefree people and knew that some much suffering was going on in the other world.

She had to finish this even if it was not her war. She went to her mother's room to retrieve an item. If she was going to do this she wasn't going to fuck around. She put on a pair of jeans and T-shirt as she threw her hair into ponytail it was time to go back. Now at the edge she took one last look and leaped over.

As she hit the other side the bright sky greeted her. Climbing out she found that the village looked three folds larger than when she left. She could hear the loud roar of a cheering crowd. Her curiosity getting the better of her she made her towards it.

Walking only a short distance she could see a large arena ahead. She finally reached the entrance and pushed her way to see who or what they where rooting on. Her eyes had to be betraying her. She could not be seeing this.

There in the center of the arena stood Sesshomaru fighting three large ogres. He was holding his on, but only barely. If this didn't end soon he would be killed. She didn't understand why he was doing this in the first place. It seemed beneath him to do something like this.

The crowd cheered for death. They didn't really care whose death it was as long as the blood pooled on the ground. She looked around in disgusted and noticed a richly dressed man a little bit away from her. Naraku and for some reason he was in his human disguise.

Moving closer to evil that had ruled her life for to long. She whipped out her mother's 38 special and with perfect aim placed a bullet in his head. She waited for him to shift into something and taunt her, but he simply lay there dead and bleeding. The crowd had started screaming and calling her a witch running away in fear.

"That's right I am a witch and if you don't get the fuck out of my way you will end up like that ass hole!" She screamed

Looking down to the arena she could still see Sesshomaru fighting for his life. Quickly she aimed the gun again and took the ogres down. She watched as he fell to his knees panting and gasping. She rushed to his side.

"Sesshomaru, You have to get up. We have to get out of here." Kagome said frantically.

Sesshomaru looked bewildered by her statement, but forced him self to stand. She pulled him as fast as she could towards the well. As they reached the well he looked at her like she crazy.

"Come on damn it. We don't have all day. Those crazies maybe after us." She said tugging his hand.

He gave a nod and took her hand jumping over the side. The blue had him hold her closer. She couldn't imagine what had happened to make him like this, but she planned to find out. The guilt was hitting her worse and she hoped this was not because of her absence.

As the well finally released them from the magic Kagome looked up to see the blue sky still above them. She looked to Sesshomaru who was staring at the ground. Giving him a tug he looked at her.

"Um, could you maybe help me out of here." She asked shyly.

He said nothing as he placed his arms around her and leaped out of the well. She turned to look at him and once again his face was to the ground. He looked so sad and broken she felt the need to try and fix him.

"Sesshomaru what happened to everyone?" she asked

He looked up and tilted his head, but said nothing. She was getting mad that he wouldn't answer her. Maybe he was angry that she stayed gone so long. They walked to the hot springs thinking that maybe he wanted to clean up.

"Um you go ahead and take a bath and I will wait over there?" she said blushing

Once he was finished he came to sit next to her. She retrieved some of the medical supplies from her bag. Fixing him up as best she could with her supplies she could feel his eyes follow her every move.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked with her shoulder slumped.

This time he motioned to the necklace around his neck. Then it hit her he wasn't speaking because he couldn't speak. Reaching up she touched the necklace and watched as it shattered.

" Thank you." He whispered

"Wait did you just thank me?" She gasped noticing that he didn't have a crescent moon on his forehead. This was not her Sesshomaru at all. The stupid well went to the wrong world.

Now that she thought about it. It all added up. She was able to drag him along where, as the Sesshomaru she always knew would have cut her damn head off. Then the clothes looked more like a villager. A poor villager's clothes at that. He is the only one that can pull off that look she thought.

"Why did you do that back there for me?" He asked

"Umm, You looked like a ….friend of mine. Now I realize that I was in the wrong world. Don't worry I will find a way to get you home."

"Home? I don't have a home. The man you killed was my owner. He kept me in a cage and brought me from town to town to fight whoever or whatever for money."

Dog fights. The words echoed in her head. She had heard about them before. The poor animals where treated horrible and forced to kill to stay alive. She fought to keep the tears away so he didn't think she felt sorry for him. Then again maybe he needed to know someone cared and she would make sure he did.

"So I guess you are in no rush to get back." She said trying to lighten the mood.

"I am yours now. I go wherever you go. Even if you where to free me I would feel a debt to stay at your side." He said simply.

"So why did you have a subrogation necklace on?" She just had to know.

"When we are born the necklace is placed on us. It binds our magic and voice. The only way to use either is if our master allows us."

"Why didn't you fight back. You still had your strength." She asked and then wished she did not from the look on his face.

A scoff from his lips as he looked at her. "Would that be when I was being beaten in the arena or being beaten outside. This is the first time that I have been able to fully heal."

"I'm sorry." She whispered looking away from him.

Well this was going to be fun to explain. Not only did she have to try and make them understand why she ran, but now she had a personal Sesshomaru. Lord Sesshomaru may have a problem with his look alike being so subservient to a human.

"All right you can stay with me, but we have to get you some new clothes. I want you to stay by the well while I go get some better clothes for you to wear." She said sighing

As they reached the well once more she jumped over and hoped that the damn thing led her to her world and not some other crazy damn place. Sesshomaru sat and waited for her to return.

As he sat a little girl ran up to him. She was holding flowers in her hand and smiling at him. He wasn't sure what to make of her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I didn't know you returned." Rin said throwing her arms around his leg and hugging.

He stiffened. Most children where afraid of him or cheering his death. This little one seemed to….like him. 'Lord Sesshomaru?' he thought 'Is that who she thought I was?' remembering that Kagome had also thought he was someone else.

"Are you okay Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked, but as soon as he was about to answer the pull of the magic of the well drew his attention.

Kagome threw the clothes up for him and then climbed out of the well. As soon as she did she faced a very cheerful Rin. Looking over to Sesshomaru she figured that Rin believed him to be her lord,

"Hello Rin. Do you know how long I have been gone?" She asked

"A moon cycle. Everyone was so upset, but they will be so happy now. She said

"Thanks Rin this is Sesshomaru not Lord Sesshomaru just Sesshomaru." She said to the now confused little girl.

"Here Sesshomaru I had these for Inuyasha, but they should fit you." She said and noticed that he didn't get all upset about the name Inuyasha.

The two girls watched as he walked towards the woods and disappeared for a few minutes. When he came back he was wearing black cargo jeans, white T-shirt and black sneakers. He was also wearing something she had never seen on Lord Sesshomaru a smile.

"Look Kagome Lo..um Sesshomaru is smiling." Rin giggled

As he reached the girls Kagome grabbed his hand and walked into the village. He watched as everyone coward in fear. It seemed that some things never change. Then he looked to the female that had saved him and the small girl at her side that always smiled at him. Then again maybe they did.

Kagome entered Kaede's hut surprising the elder miko. Kaede looked at Kagome and sighed relief they where not doomed and then she took note of the male beside. Glancing down she noticed that Kagome and Sesshomaru where holding hands. She looked to Kagome with a raised eyebrow.

"It is so a long story Kaede. When will they be back?" Kagome asked taking a seat.

Kaede watched as Sesshomaru sat closely to the young miko. Then she noticed that his crescent moon was missing. The same thing that tipped Kagome off that this was not the western lord had now told the elder miko.

"So it would seem. I do believe that they will be returning tomorrow. You look different girl how long have you been gone?" Kaede asked

"It's been a year in my world, but I am happy it has not been that long here."

Later on in the night after Kaede and Rin had heard the tale of how she met Sesshomaru the two had fallen asleep. Kagome found herself sitting outside with Sesshomaru. He was just as quit as the demon lord but not as imposing. Looking to her silent companion the questions filled her mind.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" She asked thinking she knew the answer.

"I would not know. I was born and taken away once weaned from my mothers. I did not know her or my father. When I was younger I would wonder about such things, but not anymore." He said looking at the night sky

"So what would happen if one of you fell in love with a human and had a child?" She almost hated to ask. His world seemed to be crueler than this one. Maybe that's why she was sent to see how good she really had it and her life could be worse.

"Mother and child in front of the father are killed. It is done to show that such things are not allowed. I had seen it happen once." He whispered and looked at her face as tears started to roll down her cheeks. Reaching over he wiped away her tears.

"It is late and you should rest." He said getting to his feet and pulling her up onto hers.

A smile on her lips as they entered the hut. As she went to lay down he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. 'Okay' she thought this is different, but nice as she snuggled into him.

Kaede peeked from under her eyelashes at the couple. A perfect fit in her eyes. They needed each other and this world needed them. She only hoped that the others did not blow everything out of proportion as they always did. This was a loyal dog and if someone threatened his master he would not hesitate to bite.

Early the next morning she awoke to something nuzzling into the side of neck. Then she heard a giggle from Rin. Opening her eyes she looked to see Rin laughing at them. Looking up she watched as his eyes fluttered open.

" People are approaching fast and two very strong auras are in the lead." As soon as he finished Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru burst into the hut. Protective arms stayed wrapped around Kagome.

Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru looked at the male standing behind Kagome and then at her. Inuyasha was pretty sure he was trapped in a nightmare as he did a double take. At this point Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Jaken, and Kirara came striding in also to freeze at the sight.

Sango was so happy to see Kagome that she didn't care whom the male standing behind Kagome was. She ran and embraced her friend. She knew that Kagome would return, but as she got a good look she noticed that she looked older and her body seemed firmer.

"Kagome I am so glad that you have come back." Sango said tears prickling her eyes.

"I missed you too. Everyone this is Sesshomaru." She said taking his hand and bringing him to her side.

"We kind of noticed who he looked like, but why is he here." Inuyasha barked eyeing the demon beside her.

"Kagome saved my life and now I will protect hers." Sesshomaru said to the group.

"Bullshit. She is mine to protect." Inuyasha growled and went to grab Her.

Suddenly he found himself slammed against the side of the hut and a claw digging into his throat. Red eyes stared mercilessly into his and he thought that he was done for. Barks sounded from Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha had no idea of what he said. His brother however did and sent barks back to answer.

After Sesshomaru heard the barks from the lord he dropped the hanyou. Kagome who had been held back by Sango and Kaede was released. Once again she shocked the people as she went to Sesshomaru and threw her arms around him to calm him.

"Excuse me I am the one that was hurt here." He said raising himself from the ground.

"You are hanyou and do not understand. I will let it go this time. She is MINE to protect." He growled dangerously low.

"Child maybe you should tell them what all had happened and why he is here now." Kaede said trying to be the voice of reason.

As everyone took a seat Kagome explained about that it may have been a month here, but it was a little over a year at her world. She told the tale of how she met Sesshomaru and his world. Then she told them that she would not leave again till the task was complete.

Miroku had been observing the exchanges between Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru. It seemed to him that Kagome had been the only person to ever show Sesshomaru any kindness. Therefore he would do whatever it took to keep her by his side. Lord Sesshomaru seemed to be making plans of his own for the fighter and Inuyasha seemed to just want him gone.

Shippo sat on the side of Rin and watched the exchange himself. He knew what the barks where. Sesshomaru had told Inuyasha that Kagome was going to become his mate and if he did not except he would die now. Lord Sesshomaru had told him that Inuyasha could not understand him and they should speak later.

Lord Sesshomaru watched listened to every word the miko had said. He understood that once a dog demon pledged there life they where loyal even in death. If Kagome died then her demon would not eat or drink till his own death found him. Lord Sesshomaru also saw the makings of the perfect Beta for his lands.

He could be the brother that Inuyasha would never be. In his lands everyone would assume that his father had another full demon son before his death. From what the miko was saying he was maybe matched in fighting skills as his own. If he wanted to mate the miko it would make no difference to him. Power was power in his books and she was the shikon miko.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Chapter 2

Later on in the afternoon Sango had led Kagome to the hot springs for a nice relaxing bath. It had taken some convincing to let Kagome go with Sango. Sesshomaru did not think that the females would be safe, but Kagome promised that she called if she needed him. Sango rolled her eyes at the thought of any one thinking she could not hold her own.

Now was the perfect chance for Lord Sesshomaru to talk to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sat close under a tree training his ears on the females. He could fully hear everything that was said and had found that some of it was rather entertaining.

His other senses did however pick the demon Lord headed towards him. He sat himself underneath a tree across from Sesshomaru. He still found it strange to watch him self.

"What will you do when this over?" Lord Sesshomaru asked nonchalantly.

"I will go where she goes." He said in a bored tone. Really didn't he say this early?

"What if you are not able to follow her. She has sealed the well before."

"I will worry on that when it occurs." He said. The question however would not leave his mind biting like a flea.

"Hn, How where your kind treated when they took a human mate?"

"The human looked down upon it. This however is not my world." Sesshomaru said, He had seen the demons walking free and it could not be that terrible here.

"It is looked down upon her also. However I may be able to assist you and her." Lord Sesshomaru said with a gleam in his eyes.

"How can you assist us if it is looked down upon?" He asked frowning. It figured that the same prejudices would hold in this world also.

"You can be my beta. We could rule the western lands together and nothing and no one could stop us. She would be safe and my lands would be safe." Lord Sesshomaru said knowing that the miko's safety was key.

"What of children? I see that you travel with a hanyou. Are they accepted?" He asked hoping that their fate her was not as cruel as his world.

"They are tolerated. There are still those who do not care for them." Lord Sesshomaru did not mention he was one of them.

"I am not sure what the miko would want. I have not expressed my intentions to her yet. I am weary of telling her." Sesshomaru didn't think that he would be able to take the blow to his ego if she turned him down.

"There are many females here that would beg to be by your side. She is fickle creature. For a long time she wanted the hanyou and when he asked her to be his mate she said no. A wolf prince named Koga also longs for the girl, but she states to only want to be his friendship. I could find…"

Sesshomaru cut him off. "I will wait to see if she denies me. I do not even want to dwell on the thought that she will deny me. I care not how she feels for these males only how she feels for me."

Lord Sesshomaru nodded his head in understanding, but perhaps if the demon saw some of the ladies in his palace he could be swayed. A plan was forming in his mind. He had been thinking of returning any ways. How to get them there was the only problem.

Soaking in the hot springs as the demons held their private conversation under the tree the miko and demon slayer held their own private conversation. The two girls where still musing over the differences between the two Sesshomarus.

"So beside the whole crescent moon thing what else do you think is different?" Sango giggled to the now blushing miko.

"You have been with Miroku to long. Speaking of that how goes the whole one woman thing for him?" Kagome asked hoping that he was keeping his word.

"Well considering we have only seen gods awful looking power hungry demons. I would say that he has been good. Then again he did get a look in his eye with a cockroach demon the other day." Sango laughed

"You know about him. What I want to know about is this new demon protector you have? I thought that Inuyasha was going to lose his neck today."

"He needs me. I feel as if I need him also. I know that sounds crazy, but there is a pull like the magic of the well." Kagome said as her mind drifted.

"A pull huh? Nothing to do with how cute his butt looks in those pants?" She asked with a wiggle of her brow.

"That is it. I forbid you spend any more time with Miroku." Kagome said raising out of the water and wrapping a towel around her self.

As the girl made their way to the village they where rejoined by Sesshomaru. Kagome quickly grabbed his hand in hers. It was becoming a thing with her and she wasn't sure why. Sango watched and gave a smile to the couple.

After reaching the village Kagome had thought that it might be for the best if Inuyasha and Sesshomaru tried to get to know each other better. She may not have been in love with Inuyasha, but she still cared about him as a friend.

In her mind they should be perfect friends. They had both had really fucked child hoods. Both had been mentally and physically abused. Both seemed to fight with feeling instead of being trained. She didn't know if that was good or bad really, because it also made them unpredictable. The list was endless.

Kagome was also going to see if maybe she could speak with Lord Sesshomaru. She wanted to ask if maybe he could find a place for her special men if something where to happen to her. She hoped that he wouldn't be the all-intimidating Lord Sesshomaru he normally was. 'Yeah Right!' she thought.

So here they sat Inuyasha and Sesshomaru under the god tree. They had sat in silence for a good while. Inuyasha finally let out a huff and told the new Sesshomaru about his childhood.

This of course led Sesshomaru to tell him about his. It had led into tales of fights and losses. Inuyasha told of Kikyo and why they where after Naraku. Sesshomaru told of his owner and how Kagome destroyed him.

It was going well till Sesshomaru noticed that Inuyasha was wearing a subrogation necklace. Something that he had not seen on the other demons in the group. So of course he asked.

"Why do you wear the subrogation necklace?"

"Kagome put it on me when we first met." Inuyasha noticed the look of anger on Sesshomaru's face and quickly came to her defense. "I thought she was Kikyo and tried to kill her. It was self defense."

"Yet you have not tried to kill since then." Sesshomaru stated.

"No, but the necklace was made by Kikyo. It is all I have left of her. I don't want to have it removed." He said sadly as the picture of Kikyo entered his mind.

"It does not bind your powers in any way?" Sesshomaru asked wondering what it could possibly do.

"No it makes me face plant into the dirt." He mumbled. A quick snort from the demon beside drew his attention. "Yeah I guess it is a little funny." As Inuyasha gave his own snorted laugh.

"You will die after Naraku is dealt with." Sesshomaru was making a statement not a threat to the half demon.

He now realized that Inuyasha would follow Kikyo. The feelings he had for Kagome was his way of dealing with his loss till he could be with Kikyo again.

"Yes, but don't tell Kagome. I don't want her crying and begging for me to live. I think that it will be easier now." Inuyasha said realizing that Kagome did in fact have a new protector.

On the other side of the village Kagome made her way to the demon lord. He looked as if he had been meditating or thinking. Really she could never figure out which one with him. She moved to sit directly in front of him.

"Miko" He said not even opening his eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru. I have request." Kagome said nervously.

Cracking his eyes open he looked to see the bold girl sitting before him. The fact that she thought to ask him for anything was humorous. It would maybe serve his purposes. So he waited for her to continue.

"If something should happen to me I would like it if you would watch of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. I want to know that they will be safe and happy." She said tearfully.

"Miko if something where to happen to you your demon would die with you." He said watching as her eyes widen in horror.

He had decided to elaborate to the girl since she had no way of understanding Inu ways. Sesshomaru would refuse to eat or drink so that he would be able to join her in the next world. Sitting at her grave till death took him.

He also informed her that it was out loyalty to the dead priestess that his brother would die also. So he watched as she broke down sobbing and decided this was the perfect time to throw the thought into her head.

"There is a way to save him and I guess the hanyou also. If they could find someone that they view better to be mated with them. Perhaps an inudemoness from my palace could…. help them. I do not make any promises. Your demon is very attached already and as you have Inuyasha is ready to go and stay in hell for the dead one." He finished

He had decided not to inform her that if her demon died that she might die herself if her heart had chosen him. He also didn't tell her that even though she was in fact human the shikon would give a demon life span. He would let her think that once she died of old age it would take him also. Once again it would better serve his cause.

Her mind was swimming with sadness of what might become of the two. She needed to find them good strong mates that would live on with them. They deserved to find happiness and raise pups of their own. There was only one thing to do.

"I think we should go to your palace and I can train some more. Maybe get Totosai to make Sesshomaru a sword." She said face staring at the ground and tears still falling.

"Very well. We will leave in the morning." He said raising her chin to meet his gaze. He was not trying to be cruel. Actually he was not sure why he was trying to break the two up. It was unnerving to him as he wiped away the tears.

"Thank you." She whispered as she got her feet.

Heading back to the hut she began to wonder why exactly she decided to come back to this world. Loud laughter from her right side drew her attention. Shippo and Rin where chasing after Jaken as the toad begged for mercy. Then she remembered.

Walking a little further she noticed that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru where headed back to the village. She must have been right, as they seemed to be gabbing like a couple of girls. 'What's one more sacrifice.' She thought running over to them.

"Guys I thought that you should know that we are going to the western palace tomorrow. Lord Sesshomaru is going to let me train and I thought that maybe Inuyasha could find Totosai and have him make Sesshomaru a sword." She finished only to notice Inuyasha roll his eyes.

Of course the whole idea seemed worse than death from Inuyasha's point of view. Bitching and moaning all the way back to the hut, but as always finally giving in. Both could tell that something was off with the girl. If going to the palace made her happy they would do it.

As they heading back into the hut Kagome explained that they would be going to the western palace in the morning. While Shippo and Rin could not have been more thrilled. Sango was unsure how they would be treated and Miroku had a feeling that Lord Sesshomaru had a play in this quick turn of events.

The month that Kagome had been gone Miroku had seen the demon lord head towards the well. Every time the group made its way back to village he checked to see if she had returned. He had asked Kaede to watch his ward and then asked his ward to keep an eye on the well.

Could it be that Lord Sesshomaru is jealous that Sesshomaru had something that he wanted? As the thought entered his mind he decided to watch the demon lord closely.

As late day turned to evening Inuyasha told the group he would leave now to find Totosai and make the request. Once he was finished he would meet up with them at the palace. Kagome watched as he vanished into the evening and then felt another presence behind her.

Turning around she met the gaze of her Sesshomaru and watched as the wind tossed his hair. She walked over took his hand and led him into clearing. Sitting behind him with her brush in hand she braided his hair. Listening to the sound of his chest rumble in content.

Lord Sesshomaru sat upon a tree branch watching the two. He wondered if things had been different would she be like that with him. He also felt as if something where eating at his stomach. He would have to see the healer upon his return. He was beginning to doubt that he would be able to break the two apart.

As Kagome finished the braid she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his back. He in turn thread his fingers through her fingers. All the while both enjoying the warmth of each other's body.

"Will you leave me?" Sesshomaru asked. Meaning will you return to your world and leave me here alone. However what Kagome heard was will you die and leave me alone.

Little tears slipped from her eyes as she answered. "I will try not to."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Chapter 3

Early the next morning Kagome awoke to find that her Sesshomaru was missing. Looking around the hut she could see that everyone was still asleep except Lord Sesshomaru. Getting up he moved closer to her.

"He went to hunt." He said to the worried girl.

"Oh, well I wasn't worried about him. I know that he can take care of himself." She said tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Hn, Why did you save him?" the question had been nagging him since he had heard the story. It almost sounded like that she had become in raged thinking he was about to become harmed, but that could not be correct.

"I thought that he was you when I got to the arena. I already told you this." She said trying to rid the subject for good.

"Yes. You could have been killed. Are you saying that you would have died for me?" Lord Sesshomaru asked his one clawed finger drawing her face to look him the eyes. He could see it there in her eyes. Yes she would have died trying to save him.

"I umm…" she had gone to answer, but he stopped her. "He is almost here." Lord Sesshomaru said to the baffled girl. He rose moving back to his place before the other Sesshomaru entered.

An inner growl to her self. She hated when Lord Sesshomaru made her feel all stupid. She had almost forgotten about her Sesshomaru. Until he entered the hut arms filled with firewood and meat. She gave him a questioning look.

"The old priestess can't do this herself. She has given us so much I thought the favor should be returned." He said as the others started to awaken from their slumber.

Starry-eyed looks on the girls faces as he placed the sweet gesture on the other side of the hut. They had always taken Kaede's hospitality for granted. The old woman bowed to Sesshomaru in respect. It was a kind thing for him to do in her eyes.

After breakfast the little group headed towards the west. Lord Sesshomaru stayed in the rear of the group as Sesshomaru walked in front with Kagome's hand in his. Rin had run to catch up with the couple and grabbed Sesshomaru's other hand. A frown appeared on Lord Sesshomaru's normally expressionless face.

Miroku had to hand it to Sesshomaru. He had won over every woman in the hut with that little gesture this morning. If he knew all it took was to get some wood for Sango to notice him he would have done it a long time ago. As he was thinking he saw Rin run past and grab Sesshomaru's hand.

Miroku turned to look at the demon lord in the rear. This could be bad if he didn't remind Lord Sesshomaru of who he was. Miroku knew that Rin that loved Lord Sesshomaru, but a good show dog does not make for a fun dog. Letting his pace lag till he was at Lord Sesshomaru's side.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it seems that Rin has found another playmate to keep her out of trouble. At least this one can defend her." Miroku said feeling the tension in his aura fade.

"So it would seem." Lord Sesshomaru said. He knew what the monk was doing. He just didn't understand why he cared if Rin was at his side or not. He had always told the girl she could leave.

Sango looked down to Shippo. She could see the hesitation in his walk. He wanted to run up and grab Kagome's hand also. He looked up to Sango to see if she could see the little battle within him self. A smile of reassurance had him dash forward to grab Kagome's hand.

Jaken couldn't have been happier about the happenings. He didn't think it was safe for the girl to follow, but Lord Sesshomaru had always been so touchy when he had brought the subject up of him leaving the girl behind. He couldn't really have a problem with leaving her with himself could he.

Walking a little further up the path the smell of fire and death had both Sesshomaru's stop in their tracks. Looking back to Lord Sesshomaru he could smell it also. A scream echoed in the air as Sesshomaru darted into the direction with the others trailing behind him.

Lord Sesshomaru was quickly at his side as the billowing smoke filled the air until it was all that they could smell. A village woman ran to them screaming. A look of disgust from Lord Sesshomaru as she fell to their feet begging for help.

"Please my little girl is trapped in the hut. I can't get to her." She cried into the dirt.

Lord Sesshomaru was about to tell the woman that it was not their problem, but Sesshomaru dashed into the flames. The rest of the group had just made it to the scene.

"Lord Sesshomaru where is Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. He pointed to one of the blazing huts. Kagome went to run, but was stopped by the strong arms of Lord Sesshomaru.

Suddenly Sesshomaru emerged from the hut huddled around something. The town people had all watched in awe as the demon set the girl down. Not a scratch on the girl as she ran to her mother. Sesshomaru however was sporting some ash and blooded burns covered his back. Loud cheers filled the village as Sesshomaru started to feel his body weaken.

Lord Sesshomaru let go of the screaming Kagome as she got to her Sesshomaru's side. She could see that the burns where trying to heal, but just to make sure she added some burn ointment. Cracking his eyes open to the girl.

"I have ruined the clothes that you have gave me." He said softly.

"Well we will just have to get you some new ones then." Kagome said sucking back the tears.

The villagers had thanked him for saving the girls life and the headman had offered them a place to stay while Sesshomaru finished healing. Kagome stayed at his side petting his hair softly.

The villagers had told the group that a man had showed up demanding their allegiance to him. His name was Naraku and when they refused he started to set some of the huts on fire. Then he had simply vanished and they had showed up.

Lord Sesshomaru had taken leave without informing any one of where he was heading. Kagome guessed that it was to see if Naraku was still in the area. Miroku and Sango had taken the children outside while Sesshomaru healed.

Upon his return the villagers had bowed deeply to Lord Sesshomaru saying that his brother and him where always welcome. He had simply smirked at the thought. Sesshomaru had not even accepted his proposal yet and people wanted to follow them already.

As he entered the hut he walked over to Kagome and handed an outfit to her. It was much like his only in black. A smile lit up her face as she accepted it. He said nothing just sat upon one of the futons and watched them.

He didn't understand why this demon was quick to help those who had done nothing, but torment him his whole life. Lord Sesshomaru him self had not been tormented by them and he was ready to walk on by. He was starting to feel as if he was in a competition with this demon.

That sick feeling was coming again as he watched her caress the other demon's hair. If he was in a competition was the miko the prize? Once again he had found his mind working nonsense over the miko.

"That was sweet of you to bring him clothes." Kagome smiled at the demon lord.

"It was not my intention to be….sweet. I can not have people mistake us and think I am dressed in rags." He said in a dismissive tone.

"Well, why ever you did it thanks." She said looking up to his eyes. It was strange that both of their eyes seemed to hold such warmth.

Later as the day reached evening Sesshomaru's burns had completely vanished from site. He had changed into his new out fit and as soon as he went outside girls began to swoon. Miroku walked over to him.

"Really you have to teach me how you do that." Miroku said watching all the girls.

"I do not know what I did to make them act so strange. Normally they are fearful, but these women hold another scent." He sniffed the air to try and figure it out.

"It is called arousal. I believe you could bed every wench here." The demon lord said walking towards them.

The little blushes on the females continued even as Kagome and Sango came to stand next to them. A flash of jealousy flitted into Kagome's eyes as she looked around. Then she remembered the words of Lord Sesshomaru and she tried to let it go.

Sesshomaru had felt her flare of jealousy towards the other women, but when it left he figured that she realized he would not bed them. The look of sadness on her face had him wonder if she would rather he bed one of them. He hoped that he was wrong, but he had also noticed the way that she sometimes looked at Lord Sesshomaru.

There was no way he could compete with that. Lord Sesshomaru could offer her safety, riches and anything else that she would desire. Even if he took Lord Sesshomaru up on his offer he could not give her what Lord Sesshomaru could. Fearing she would leave him he reached down and grabbed her hand.

Shippo and Rin had been playing with the human children when one of the boys had commented that Shippo was really lucky to have a dad like Sesshomaru. Being that most human children could not tell the difference between a fox demon and a dog demon they had assumed Sesshomaru was his father.

It had shocked both Rin and Shippo, but for some reason Shippo did not want to correct the boy. Rin had given him a look and raised an eyebrow. Looking back at her a smile and an idea hit him.

"Yes my sister and I are very proud of our parents. Rin takes after our mother the miko powers suppressed any demon traits." Shippo said in tone that could fool a lie detector. Rin's mouth fell open, but it was such a nice fantasy that she let them believe it

The children had all ohed and awed over the little story. They went to gather flowers for Rin as the boys listened to tales that Shippo spun from thin air. When the evening hit the children had returned to see everyone standing outside.

"What is every one looking at the village women for? Have they all been possessed or something?" Shippo asked.

"One might call it that Shippo." Miroku laughed

A gusting wind had everyone look up to see Kagura. It looked as if she wanted to say something, but as she took in the fact that there where two Sesshomarus on the ground she quickly landed. Walking forward she rubbed her eyes thinking that maybe it was some type of illusion.

Sesshomaru felt everyone tense when the woman showed up. She didn't look all that impressive, but the way she kept looking him over was rather disturbing like meat dangling in front of a pack of wolves or dare say wolf.

"What do you want here?" Lord Sesshomaru asked as she shifted her gaze back and forth between the two.

"I always thought that there was two sides of you Lord Sesshomaru." Kagura mused and walked to Sesshomaru.

At her movement Sesshomaru had quickly moved the children and Kagome behind him. That really had Kagura thinking and decided to see if she was right. She raised her hand to caress his face when she heard a growl. She did however still have her hands. Looking up to see his eyes she smirked 'No crescent moon.'

"So not fair miko can I have one to play with." Kagura asked as Kagome grabbed her hand off Sesshomaru.

"No!" Kagome screamed at the obnoxious wind witch.

"Then you claim both them?" Kagura baited the girl. Amused about her reaction.

"Yes! Now go away!" Kagome said still screaming even after everyone in the group stiffened.

Kagura was laughing so hard that her stomach was starting to hurt. The girl had no idea what she had just blurted out in front of the entire village. One final laugh as she threw her feather out and hopped upon it.

"If they prove to be too much to handle I will gladly take them off your hands." Kagura laughed heading into the night.

Kagome relaxed and let out a breath turning to the group. She noticed that they where all looking her way. She turned to see if something where behind her, but there was nothing. Finally getting aggravated she placed her hands on her hips.

"What is everyone staring at? Do I have something on my face" Kagome asked hands on hips.

"Do you have a clue what you did Miko?" Lord Sesshomaru asked raising a brow

"Yeah I got Kagura to leave. Why did you need to talk to her?" she asked feeling bad for jumping to the conclusion that no one wanted her here.

"Kagome you just claimed both Lord Sesshomaru and I as your intended mates in front of an entire village as witnesses." Sesshomaru said in a shocked whisper.

Kagome's face went pale. Her body felt heavy and her limbs numb. The next thing she felt was darkness. Sesshomaru had grabbed her before she hit the ground and looked over to Lord Sesshomaru.

"May I suggest we return to the inside to figure this out." Miroku said all the while holding an inner smirk.

Elsewhere Inuyasha had finally tracked down the elusive Totosai. The explanation of what he wanted was not going well. Of all the nimrods in this world he had to deal with this one. How was it possible for this guy to make such great swords without a lick of sense?

"You say that Lord Sesshomaru needs a sword, but he already has two." Totosai rasped out.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru has two, but Sesshomaru has none. Sesshomaru needs a sword." Inuyasha said as if it made perfect since.

Furrowing his brow and tilting his head. He couldn't make heads or tails of what he was saying.

"Lord Sesshomaru has two, but Sesshomaru has none?" He asked hoping for Inuyasha to elaborate.

"Finally yes. Kagome wants to give it to him." Inuyasha said resting against the hut.

"Give Lord Sesshomaru a new sword, but he has two." Totosai said blinking dumbly.

"Just make the damn sword Totosai!" Inuyasha barked at the old man.

"Well I suppose I can use one of the fangs your father left here." He mumbled

"Wait if you had one of my father's fangs why did I have to go through all that crap before." Inuyasha fumed with throbbing vein.

"Oh well that's simple. I don't like you." He said set to work on the fang.

A/N

I just wanted to thank everyone that has taken an interest in this story. I wasn't sure if I was going to keep on it or not, but with everyone being so supportive I will try and keep pace.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Chapter 4

Sesshomaru carried her lithe form back indoors. The priestess had certainly stuck her foot in her mouth this time. The question in everyone's mind at the time was how to get it out. Well everyone accept Sesshomaru. No one had ever laid claim on him before in a way that did not demand him to kill.

Lord Sesshomaru watched as the fighter nuzzled the girl in his arms. A shot of possessiveness jumped through his veins. A snarl rose on his right lip, but before the look had been caught he pushed it away. When his eyes met with Sesshomaru's he knew that it had not been quick enough.

Miroku was still pondering over how the little priestess would get out of this. Looking to both demons it seemed that he had missed something while he had been traveling in his thoughts. Both demons stared darkly at one another ready to strike at any movement from the other.

Sango watched the demons and began to recall her father's teaching on a claim such as this. Lord Sesshomaru was use to being the dominant. Kagome had brought home a new male and this male was stealing his favorite toys. She had also pet the demon mentally and physically where as she had never acknowledged the demon lord except in anger.

Inadvertently when she laid claim she also laid the groundwork for rivalry. Even if she wanted to interfere it would do nothing to ease the problem. The demons would have to work this out on their own. She knew that Lord Sesshomaru could also deny the claim, but she did not think he was going to do this.

The girl began to shift in Sesshomaru's arms finally. Her eyes shooting open as she recalled what had happened to put her in such a state. Moving into a sitting position her hand flew over her mouth as she rolled her eyes at her stupidity.

"I am so sorry guys. I mean I don't know why I said that. Ughh." Kagome sighed as the thoughts of what Lord Sesshomaru had said to her.

"I have no problem with you wanting to be my mate. If he does then I am sure that there are ways in this world for him to deny it." Sesshomaru said looking over to the demon lord.

"There is a way to break the claim. We would have to go to the courts and explain what has transpired today." Lord Sesshomaru said as his eyes narrowed on the beta trying to take his place.

"Great then we should get moving to this court." She chirped happy that yet another crisis had been avoided.

"What if I do not wish to deny your claim." Lord Sesshomaru said as the others sat openmouthed to his words.

"Come on Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome giggles. "Ah human here. Remember."

Oh yes he remembered very well. It was the only reason she had never stood by his side. It had been the only reason that he held himself back when she left for her world. It had been the cause of his nightmares and fantasies.

"If I deny you the court would put you to death. They would see it as a human trying to step above by force. If you deny me the courts would see me as unfit to rule my lands. I will see if there is anything that my advisers can find when we reach the palace." He said stagnantly.

"Great well I am starving and I am sure that everyone else is too so lets go get some food." Kagome said getting to her feet.

"I have no need." Lord Sesshomaru said waving them off.

"I'm not really hungry either." Sesshomaru said as Kagome absent-mindedly stroked his hair.

"Okay I will see when I get back." She said sweetly giving him a pat on his head.

The two demons once again glared at each other. Waiting until the others where out of hearing range. A disturbing silence made the air heavy as both refused to be the first to speak. Sesshomaru understanding that this was Lord Sesshomaru's home first and decided to break the silence.

"Do you want her also?" The words seemed more like a gnarl.

"To be treated as a pet like yourself. I have no need of her." Lord Sesshomaru voiced with feral edge.

"I will be whatever she wishes me to be. From the time I raised my eyes to meet hers I knew that. Tell me, when was it that you knew you belong to the girl?" Sesshomaru growled

"Never! I need no one and I want no one!" Lord Sesshomaru boomed eyes glowing red.

"Then I shall take them all. You have everything I have longed for and throw it away so effortless. I shall take Kagome as my mate, Rin as my pup and your brother will be my brother. You shall have your lands and subjects! NO LOVE AND NO LOYALTY!"

Sesshomaru howled just as sharp pain tore threw him. Eyes were shooting wide in disbelief. Casting his view down a sword was impaled in his chest. Lord Sesshomaru jerked the sword back and watched as blood poured from the gaping hole. He couldn't move as he watched Sesshomaru stumble and fall back onto the floor.

He didn't even remember taking his sword from its sheath. He had only blinked to see it tunneling into the other demon's chest. Sesshomaru's words had slashed his soul and in return he thrashed into his chest. He looked at the scarlet smeared Tokijin and dropped it to the floor.

A scream ripped his eyes away as Kagome dropped the plate of food she been bringing to them. Running to Sesshomaru's side she tried to cover the bloody opening with her hands. She had to get the blood to stop so that he could heal or the blood loss would kill him. Tears and screams for help as the demon lord finally moved to her side.

Drawing forth his acid to the tips of his fingers he reached inside Sesshomaru's chest. Kagome started to attack him thinking he was going to remove his heart or cause further damage. Finding the severed artery he used his acid to repair the damage. The blood had stopped and Sesshomaru was going to heal.

Wrath filled eyes followed Lord Sesshomaru's movement as he stood. Her powers crackled and burst around her as he could only watch the power. She looked as if she had just crawled from the depth of hell. He had never seen her look more perfect than now. If she was to be his executioner then so be it.

Kagome watched as he went to his knees before her. His eyes holding hers as the powers thrummed around him. Her mind telling her that he looked so much like her Sesshomaru when she had saved him. Her heart still hurting from the betrayal she felt from him. Looking deeper into his eyes than she had ever before she could see sadness eating at his soul.

Pulling back her powers she took a deep breath and walked towards him. His head leaned on her stomach as she began to run her finger through his abnormally messed hair. Taking his hand she tugged him to stand and follow. He bent down to pick up Sesshomaru and walked after her.

When dinner finished the now tired and full group walked back. As they entered the sight of blood and high amounts of holy powers had sent them into an alarm. A fear that Kagura had come back maybe this time with Naraku.

Searching the room Sango gasped as she saw Kagome leaning against the wall. Sesshomaru was leaning his head on her shoulder and an arm on her stomach. Lord Sesshomaru was leaning on her other side with his arm behind her as she caressed both of their heads softly. Both seemed to be in a deep sleep with content grumbles coming from their chest.

Deciding that the subject could wait till morning Sango and Miroku went to task of cleaning the mess. They didn't need the villagers to go all into a panic. The children being tired from their long day settled down. Shippo snuggled against Sesshomaru and Rin had set her head against Lord Sesshomaru.

Sango and Miroku had gone to the well to retrieve water and to discus what they thought had happened. Making sure that no else was around Sango took a seat.

"Okay what the hell do think happen in there. Did you see Sesshomaru? He looked as if he had been run through with something." Sango said frustrated

"I do believe that he had been run through. I noticed Tokijin blood covered on the floor. I think that the demons had some words to say after we took our leave. Whatever Sesshomaru had said it had angered Lord Sesshomaru enough to try and remove him from the land of the living." Miroku said sitting next to her.

"Do you think this was about Kagome. I mean she had them both like lap dogs petting their heads. Sesshomaru I could understand, but Lord Sesshomaru never in my wildest dreams."

"It was a good thing that she was with us. Knowing Kagome she would have tried to break it up and died in the process." Miroku stated

"The kids had seen this also. They must have been horrified. Probably why they curled around them." Sango yawned. "Lets get this done before I fall asleep."

Getting back on their feet Miroku grabbed her hand in his. As a smile graced Sango's face. It was sweet and endearing so she kept her hand in his as they returned.

Kagome would have helped her friends, but being a bed for everyone she was unable to. She also needed time to figure out what had happened in here. She had figured that Lord Sesshomaru had stabbed Sesshomaru, but the question was why? She adored both of them, but she had to keep them from killing each other.

Good gods for once she wanted Inuyasha here for help.

Elsewhere early the next morning Inuyasha awoke to the sounds of a rambling Totosai. He decided to go lounge outside instead of being bored mindless. A flare of holy powers drew his attention. Looking up towards the sky he watched a nekomata approaching. Perched upon his back was a miko.

When she caught sight of him she gained speed. He was a little shocked when she drew forth her sword and jumped down. Landing a few feet away from him.

Wavy black, knee length hair danced around her as she walked. Dressed like Midoriko instead of the regular mikos. He had found it….appealing on her. Fiery carmel colored eyes watched him as her heart shaped mouth tried to frown. He had guessed that she was trying to be intimidating. A smirk on his lips as she came to a halt in front of him.

"Why are you here?" The miko asked deadly calm.

"Let me see. It seemed like such a nice place for a picnic." He jeered. "I am having a sword made stupid!"

"Saber is that you?" Totosai asked walking outside and towards the miko.

"Totosai, I came to see how you where doing and found him lazing about." She sneered

"Saber, your name is Saber?" Inuyasha laughed holding his stomach.

"Not that it is any of your business, but Totosai named me. He has been a friend of my families for a long time, but who are you?" Saber asked sword pointed.

"That's Inuyasha. He is harmless. Come inside and tell me how you have been." Totosai said leading the miko away.

"What harmless? I AM NOT HARMLESS! GET BACK HER AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN….OR WOMAN I MEAN!" Inuyasha yelled at the fast fading duo.

The day had started out so nicely and now it looked like he was going to have to deal with some miko with an attitude. It all seemed a little familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on why. He shrugged it off and went back to lazing about. He hoped that everything was going well with his friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Chapter 5

The next morning in the village Kagome knew that the problem between the two Sesshomarus had to be dealt. Lord Sesshomaru had been gone when she woke and Sesshomaru was still was resting peacefully on the side of her. Sliding silently off the futon she went in search of Lord Sesshomaru.

As the warm sunlight of the morning hit her face she could see the children and Lord Sesshomaru off to the side in a field of tall flowers. Walking over to him she could feel the tension surrounding him with each step she took. As she reached his side she plopped down.

"SO are you ready to tell me what that was all about." She asked keeping her eyes on the children.

"It is difficult to explain." He said as his eyes focused on the ground.

"No, trying to catch a Naraku is difficult. Thrusting your sword into Sesshomaru is….well I don't know what it is, but difficult is not the word to describe it ." She huffed annoyed

"It was a temporary lapse of control. He threatened to take what I consider mine." She looked at him in question.

"What did he threaten to take from you that would warrant almost killing him?" He was never passionate about anything except maybe Rin.

"My control snapped miko that is all you need know. I will be leaving so as not to cause more problems."

"Why are you so….you. It is so frustrating." She said gnashing her teeth.

"I do not run into burning huts to save people, I do not hold hands, I do not smile, I do not speak of my feelings and I do not understand the sick feeling in my stomach when I watch you with him." His voice a little more breathy than he preferred.

A glowing grin appeared on Kagome's face. As she placed her hand on his cheek and she looked into his eyes to speak.

"Thank the gods for that. I would fear the end of this world if you started running around doing that stuff." She said as a little laugh slipped out at the thought, but regaining her composure she continued.

"You are far to logical to run into a burning hut. I recall the story of how your father died. I am sure the memory would cause you think twice. You don't hold hands, because if your enemies would see it they could use it against you. You have save Rin and my group many times for no reason. I think that it is your way of saying you care. You don't have to smile to be stunning, but you know that. That feeling in your stomach I can only think maybe you are jealous." She said hoping he did not get defensive.

"Jealous." He repeated in a whisper as he recalled the events of last night.

"Well maybe. I mean I'm not you so …." Her rambling was cut off by his words.

"Why do you fear me now." Wanting to know where the strong powerful woman from last night had hidden herself away too.

"Fear you? I don't fear you. You make me nervous like you are waiting for me to screw up." She huffed flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"I am not." He said half amused at seeing her pull one of his moves.

"You know if I thought that you needed me I would be there in a heart beat." She whispered. Kagome's heart thumped loudly in her chest the thought of every glance she had ever stolen of him and all the fantasies she held locked away.

"I need you….Kagome." A shocked smile as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She had almost knocked him backward with the impact. The children had been watching the couple. When they saw Kagome tackle the demon lord they rushed over to play with them. Lord Sesshomaru was effectively taken down when the two new bodies rushed at him.

Sesshomaru had woke to find that Kagome was not in the room nor where any of the others. Walking outside he watched as Kagome threw her arms around Lord Sesshomaru's neck and the children jumped on him. He could feel a tug on his heart as he hung his head and turned to go back inside.

Sitting on the futon his mind started to drift. He had thought she cared about him and the first chance she got she ran to the demon lord. The same demon lord that had put drove a sword into his chest. She was embracing him. Was she only playing with him? A cold rush shot through his veins. If she wanted him to be cold and calculating then he would give what she wanted.

A happy Kagome came into the room to see how Sesshomaru was doing. Shifting down to the futon she had gone to check his wound when he grabbed her hand.

"I just need rest." He said releasing her hand.

"I know. I was just checking how it was healing." Kagome tried to smile, but the normal warmth she felt from him seemed to be missing.

"I do not need your help." He said avoiding her gave.

"Are you hungry I can get you some food." She said as her hand moved to stroke his hair. His hand once again grabbed hers.

"I am not weak. If I need food I shall get it myself." He frowned releasing her hand again. "We should leave this place your enemy may return."

"Um okay I will….go tell the others." She said in a half whimper. Pulling herself to her feet she had made it to the hall before she slid down the wall and placed her hands over her face.

She thought he blamed her for the attack. Perhaps he realized that she was nothing, but a useless human. Maybe he found her to be weak, because she did not avenge his attack. Her eyes were burning red from where the tears had escaped. She had found her strength to stand and go outside. Trying to pull herself together she approached the others.

"Sesshomaru thinks that we should leave." Kagome said in her best cheerful voice.

"He can not be healed yet." Lord Sesshomaru said not fooled in the least.

"I will be fine." Sesshomaru said walking to the group his kimono blowing open as the bandages around his well-toned chest reminded everyone of what had happened last night.

The others had run back to retrieve their belongings. As they once again started down the path to the west. Miroku had noticed that Kagome and Sesshomaru where not holding hands. As matter of fact they where not even walking next to each other. Something was wrong.

Lord Sesshomaru could feel the sadness in Kagome's Aura. Her head and form slumped. He looked over to Sesshomaru and he knew that words had been said, but he had no idea as to what they could have been.

Much of the day had gone that way. Even the children where being effected as they began to lag. Late afternoon it was decided that they should make camp.

Sango had thought it was time for a bath and a conversation. Walking over she took Kagome's arm and yelled for the kids to follow as they made their way to the hot springs. Leaving the men to work out whatever problems they had.

Sesshomaru watched as they walked away. Looking to the lord and the monk he decided to move beneath a tree away from the camp. He had no need to speak to anyone and no desire to fight with the demon lord.

Sango and Kagome soaked while the children splashed. Sango decide that she would start the conversation since Kagome seemed to be in another world.

"So what happened last night?" Sango asked as she lathered the soap over her skin.

"I walked in with the food and found Sesshomaru bleeding on the floor…"Kagome had started a choking sob as she thought back. "I thought I had lost him…My powers grew and I was going to….kill Lord Sesshomaru, but I couldn't and now Sesshomaru hates me for being weak….he doesn't want me to even touch him and I don't blame him." She cried loudly as Sango came to her side to hug her.

The demon lord had listened to the girls from his concealed spot in the tree. It didn't make any sense in his mind. Sesshomaru was angry with Kagome for being weak? It seemed unlikely. Jumping down he went to speak with the only demon that could explain what was really going on.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru growled drawing his whips.

"I do not wish to fight. I have come to speak." Lord Sesshomaru said taking a seat next to the demon.

"Then speak." Sesshomaru said pulling his powers back.

"Why are you angry with the miko?" Lord Sesshomaru asked

"I am not angry with her. I am giving her exactly what she wants." Sesshomaru frowned looking at the ground. "I don't understand." Lord Sesshomaru said trying to figure out why the demon would think that Kagome wanted to be treated so coldly.

"I am acting like you."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Chapter 6

As the girls returned to camp Kagome noticed that the Sesshomarus were gone. Really after the past few days back she was already mentally exhausted. Just when she thought that she understood one of them they go changing on her. She almost thought that they where trading that little moon to screw with her. 'Maybe I should just start dating women.'

Then the sound of a boomerang hitting the monk snapped her out of the thought.

Miroku walked over and sat next to Kagome. He had decided that maybe he should try and help her with her demon problem. She needed to take charge of the situation and show them who is the boss. He just hoped she didn't tell them it was his idea.

"Kagome, were you aware of the fact that both the demons are fighting to get your attention?" Miroku asked with a dead serious tone she had not heard from him before.

"I believe that Lord Sesshomaru stabbed Sesshomaru, because you had not been paying attention to him. Now I believe that Sesshomaru is acting like Lord Sesshomaru, because he believes that you are in love with the demon lord….Agh that's it someone needs a nickname. Lets see Sesshomaru will be Maru…" He finished almost completely out of breath.

"First of all why give Sesshomaru the nickname and not Lord Sesshomaru." She asked knowing she could think of a few names for the demon lord.

"That's easy, because Lord Sesshomaru would cut my tongue from my mouth if I even brought the idea up." He said with a half smile, but absolutely serious.

"Kay, so if what you say is true how do I fix it?" Kagome asked wanting to get even with both of them for acting so stupid.

"Ignore them both, but don't tell them I said that." He whispered and looked around hoping they had not returned.

"Isn't that being stupid and petty?" She asked the whole thing might backfire.

"Maybe, but at least they will both know that they are equal. In better words they will know that they are both in the dog house." Miroku said getting up and moving back to Sango's side

Still sitting under the tree Lord Sesshomaru had yet to say anything after Maru made his statement. Taking a deep breath and calming his mind he refocused on the task at hand.

"That is ridiculous. I do not act like that," Lord Sesshomaru said tonelessly, but inside he was growling at the inu sitting next to him.

"Perhaps I would like her to jump into my arms as she had done with you." Maru said with narrowed eyes at the demon lord.

"So you saw that did you? Did you happen to see her last night when she was ready to purify me out of rage?" Lord Sesshomaru bit out and once again knew things where taking a bad turn. "I am returning before we fight. Know this the miko thinks you are angry with her for not ending my life." Lord Sesshomaru growled.

"Do not take her from me. She is all I have." Maru said in an almost pleading manner that made him shake with rage.

Lord Sesshomaru said nothing as he left to go back to the camp. His mind was on the words that the inu said. It appeared that both feared the other would steal the girl away. She needed to speak with them at the same time and spend equal time with them. Kagome would have to understand certain things in order to stop the jealousy.

Maru thought it best to stay away from the group and get his thoughts together. Gazing into the night sky at all the worlds he could have been born into and the thought of what his life could have been like. He could feel the presence of another nearby as the wind shifter. The wind witch.

Kagura walked over to the youki with a tempting smile playing on her lips. Her hair was rolling down her back instead of being pinned up. Twirling her fan on her fingers she looked to his forehead to make sure she in fact had the correct one.

"I don't think we were aloud to talk last time. I am Kagura the wind witch." She said seductively to the demon in front of her.

"I am Sesshomaru." He said nonchalantly to the female that took a seat next to him on the ground.

"It is a pretty night. The wind is dancing with magic." She said with a giggle.

"I suppose. Was there something that you wanted?" He asked wishing she would just get to the point already.

A smirk as she reached to touch his face. "Isn't obvious what I want. I can be yours and only yours. Just free me from my chains and I can show you pleasure like you have never seen. That miko has nothing on me."

A little blush appeared on her face. He watched as she shifted closer to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck her lips almost touching his. A voice startled her.

"Witch! Go back to your master!" Kagome yelled running over to them. Kagura knew that this was going to loud fast. Her powers tickling her finger tips. Kagome grabbed Kagura by her hair and yanked her off of him. Kagura felt like a rag doll as she was tossed to ground.

Thinking that dealing with an angry miko would not be good for her health she quickly got to her feet. Tossing her feather she gave him a final look. "If you change your mind I will be around." She said blowing him a little kiss and taking to the air.

Kagome had seen Lord Sesshomaru come back, but when Maru didn't come back she started to worry. Walking in the direction that Lord Sesshomaru had just come she had stumbled upon the little scene. Her powers itching to rid the world of Kagura as she watched her almost kiss him.

She was still pissed as she watched her fly off into the night. "Cunt!" Kagome yelled.

Hands on her hips and the deepest frown she could muster up she balled her hands into fists. Kagome had been down this road before and she sure as hell would not be second best to that bitch. Maybe Miroku was right and she should toss both their asses in a doghouse. She was tired of crying and at the moment she wanted to strike out.

"Kagome I…" was all Maru got out before the tree exploded on the side of him. Her finger pointed as it started to waggle before the words even left her mouth. "You know what I was worried about you and then I show up here and you and her…that fucking…AAHHHH! I am not talking to you or Lord Sesshomaru. Go ahead kill each other. Be assholes. I DON'T CARE!" She screamed.

His own jealousy still holding strong from this morning pushed him. "You will listen to me." He said grabbing her arms tightly. "I saw you this morning. I saw you with him. The witch and I did nothing. You threw yourself at him when you thought I would not find out. Secrets, I do not like secrets. If you wish to be with him do not hide it." His voice strong and forceful as he looked into her eyes.

Her arm slightly numb from his hold on her, but the passion in his eyes was what took her breath away. He growled and pulled her closer crushing his lips down onto hers. A moan as he deepened the kiss and released her arms. His arms found their way around her as she yanked his hair to pull him down to her level. Her arms moved around his neck.

"I see that you are speaking to each other again." Lord Sesshomaru said walking over to the quickly parting couple.

Kagome still trying to gain back her capability to speak stood stark still. She ran between the two demons hoping that they would not start to kill each other. "Ummm, you see Kagura was here and there was this fight between us. Kagura and I… Maru saw us this morning and…" her words cut off as Lord Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms and placed his warm lips upon hers causing her brain to shut down once again. His warm tongue dominating her mouth.

When he finally released her she almost fell over. Looking worriedly to Maru he tilted his head to her. "Who is Maru?" The demon asked the breathless girl. "Oh I thought that it would be better to give you a nickname. You know less confusing….Wait aren't you mad?" She asked looking back and forth between the two confusing demons.

"We will discuss this when we arrive at the palace tomorrow. We should return to the others." Lord Sesshomaru said turning on heel and heading back to camp. Kagome looked to Maru who grabbed her up in his arms bridle style. "Maru. I can live with that." He said walking back to the camp with the girl in his arms.

A/N

Okay so I decided that Kagome will be with Sango and Lord Sesshomaru will be with Maru. Just kidding. I know some of you where thinking it. Guess you guys will just have to keep reading. Thanks for telling me how you all feel. Next chapter will have Inuyasha and Naraku.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Chapter 7

The others in the camp watched as Lord Sesshomaru came back into the camp. A minute later Maru walked up with Kagome in his arms. Maru watched as Lord Sesshomaru settled against a tree near the fire. Walking over he handed Kagome off to the demon lord as he sat her between his legs. As confused look on her face as Lord Sesshomaru spread her legs. Just as she was about to ask Maru took a seat between her legs.

Kagome shook her head trying to wake from the strange dream she having, but it seemed to keep a hold of her. It was however a nice warm comfortable dream. Looking at the dumbfounded faces of her traveling companions she just smiled and leaned back as her hands slid through Maru's lush locks of silver.

The children had inched their way over and snuggled in against the three. Jaken had started to squawk at Kagome and had called Maru an unworthy impostor. Until Maru sent a whip that lashed out inches from his face and a snarl that told him to back off.

Lord Sesshomaru relaxed against the tree enjoying the soft warmth of Kagome against him. The kiss had been a risky decision. He needed to prove that he only wanted to share the girl not steal her away. That was why he left Kagome behind for Maru to carry back. He had been truly surprised when the inu handed the girl to him. Maru had accepted his silent proposal.

The next morning at Totosai's dwelling Inuyasha left to clear his mind of the latest nightmares surrounding Kikyo. A picture of the miko crying out to him for help reappeared in his mind. She was beaten and bitten by lesser demons and when he thought that he could reach her a barrier separated the two. Would she forever make him feel like a failure?

A voice from behind shook him back to reality.

"Is it true that you travel with the miko Kagome?" Saber asked sitting next to him

"Yeah know I was having a private moment here." Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Sorry. So do you?" She asked again ignoring the glare he sent to her.

"Yeah, among others." He answered hoping she would leave now.

"What is she like. I have heard so many great stories about her. They say she is something to see with her powers." Saber said all dreamy eyed about her idol.

An uncontrollable laugh started to come from Inuyasha. The idea that people found Kagome to be this all-powerful being. Well it was a little much since half the time she couldn't control her powers and the other half was spent being entirely to insecure.

"I don't know what drunks has been feeding you these lies, but I wouldn't listen to them anymore." He said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I have heard from villagers that have been saved by her. Monks and mikos that have met her and the group she travels with. I can only guess that you are the angry hanyou that curses too much. They could not be all wrong." She said crossing her arms.

"Kagome has this thing about wanting to save the world and everyone in it. She doesn't realize that it is impossible." He sighed looking to the girl.

"Well why fight at all if you find it hopeless. You may as well just roll over die. Anyway Totosai sent me to tell you that the sword is ready for you. I have a request for you. I wish to travel with you." She said hopeful.

Giving the girl a look. He shook his head knowing that even if he said no that she would just follow. The once little group was becoming more an unlikely army. As he started into Totosai's he tossed a look over his shoulder to the girl.

"Do what you like just stay out of my way." He said

Totosai looked at Inuyasha and scratched his head. "Inuyasha when did you get here?" Totosai said with an inner snicker. Really he had too much fun with the pup and his brother.

A smack to his head and Inuyasha growled. "The sword Totosai. I came for the sword.

"You have a sword. See it is right there." Totosai said pointing to the tessaiga.

"UGH. The sword for Sesshomaru you old fool!" He barked

A mischievous glint in Totosai's eyes as he spoke next. "He has a sword also. As a matter of fact he has two and only one arm."

A now throbbing headache as Saber entered. "Totosai stop playing and give him the sword we need to leave." Saber said sternly.

"You just had to take away my fun." Totosai grumbled and tossed Inuyasha the sword.

"Wait a minute all this time it had been an act?!" Inuyasha said getting ready to attack the laughing old man.

Saber grabbed his arm and dragged him from the dwelling. She knew that it could get real ugly real fast. One did not make swords and not know how to use one. She also knew that Totosai had promised to watch over the boys for their father. Playing dumb was an easy way of going about it without being detected.

Elsewhere in a dark death soaked palace.

Naraku was watching as his latest victim screamed in pain at his feet. No one special really just a monk that had thought he could reason with the insane hanyou. Naraku had mixed a special tea for him that was now feasting on his insides and when done would leave only the skin of the man behind.

Still madly chuckling he looked up to see Kagura. She was dressed and her hair down. He narrowed his eyes at the treacherous bitch before him. What game was she playing now and whom was she playing with? A nervous smile as she made her way over to him stepping over the skin on the floor.

"Naraku, I thought that you may want to know that Inuyasha is not with his group and they seemed to be headed to the western palace." She smiled

"Hmm, all dressed up to try and win you a prince Kagura. You would have more luck with that pile of flesh on the floor." He laughed at the frowning girl before him.

"Yes. He can seem very cold, but I see a very different him when I look at him." She said as Naraku raised an eyebrow.

"Very well if you ever succeed it will only prove to be another alliance for myself." He said watching take her leave. He frowned and called for Kanna. The little soulless girl entered the room with her mirror.

"Show me Inuyasha's group. I fear your sister is up to her tricks." Naraku said watching as the mirror swirled. A shocked expression appeared on Naraku's face as he took in the sight before him. "Two Sesshomarus and that means twice the power. I wonder if they have already destroyed Inuyasha. Answers, I need them." A demented smile as a plan formed in his mind. The slayer.

The group had reached the village that surrounded the palace. Lord Sesshomaru walked in front of the group while Kagome and Maru walked behind him with the children in hand. It was so quit a pin could drop.

Kagome was getting nervous about all the attention and was starting to fidget. Maru grabbed her hand to relax her nerves, but as soon as he had the villages all gasped and some even fainted. Lord Sesshomaru looked behind him to see what the problem was and smirked when he noticed their hands.

The procession had made it to the palace. His soldiers and advisers stood before him as he explained that a meeting with the other lords would be needed. He did not however explain how he had a look alike following behind him. That would be explained later.

The others had been shown to their rooms as he walked with Kagome and Maru to his study. This conversation was more for Kagome's benefit than their own. Settling behind his desk the two others sat down in front of him.

"Well Kagome how would you like to go about this?" Lord Sesshomaru asked dragging a claw through his hair.

"I don't understand? Go about what?" she asked looking from one demon to the next.

"The mating Kagome. How do you want to go about the mating?" Maru said with a hint of amusement in his words. A wide-eyed Kagome started to choke on shock.

A/N : Okay so Naraku knows that there are two, Kagura is on her way to play, Inuyasha is on his way now and don't forget he still doesn't know. Oh and Kagome has a talk on mating.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Chapter 8

Kagome sat back catching her breath and realized that she really had no idea to what actually took place during a demon mating. She was probably just jumping to the wrong conclusion. Maybe it was like a wedding she thought. That would be nice, but she would have a lot of planning to do.

"Well I guess I would like to have it outside. We should invite all our friends and allies so as not to offend anyone. The kids would have to be involved, because we don't want them to feel left out…" Kagome stopped speaking when she looked at the horrified expressions on their faces.

Lord Sesshomaru looked to Maru with the most expressive eyes that he had ever seen. A shake of Maru's head let him know that he was not okay with this either. He was all up for a wild time, but to mate in front of friends and involve the children. He was completely repulsed

She watched as they looked at her like she was insane for wanting to have people there and when she mentioned the children she thought Sesshomaru snarled. Didn't they think she was good enough or maybe they where ashamed to be stuck with her. She jumped up and ran from the room. Heading in the direction that she had seen Sango being lead she smashed right into the girl. Sango looked at her teary eyed friend and couldn't understand how a mating conversation would make her cry.

"Sango I need to talk to you." She sobbed into the slayer's arms.

"Okay well I heard about the indoor hot spring from a servant. That was where I was going when you ran into me. Why don't you join me." Sango said

The two girls had found the huge lavish hot springs. It was perfect and for once they could just sit back and relax without worrying about being attacked. Sliding out of their clothes and into the steamy water the girls sighed in contentment.

"So Kagome. What seems to be the problem? I thought you had gone to speak about the mating. Did you get scared and run out on them or something?" Sango asked the relaxing girl.

"They looked at me like I wasn't good enough. I had only asked for a few things and they looked horrified. I mean if they can't respect me I refuse to mate them." Kagome said firmly.

"That is strange. I would think with you mating both of them that they would give you whatever you want. You know to make you comfortable. Hell I would have requested that it be one mating at a time." Sango said rinsing her hair.

"Oh no I was excited about having them both there for the mating." Kagome said and watched as Sango's mouth dropped open.

"Umm, okay if that was not the problem then what did you ask for?" Sango asked not understanding what she could have asked that was so bad.

"I said that I wanted to have it outside. I wanted to invite our friends and allies. I wanted to involve the children. You know to make them feel a part of it." Kagome said as she looked to the bulging eyed girl.

"Kagome I am surprised that they did not run screaming from the room. What do you think a demon mating is?" Sango asked, but had a pretty good idea.

"Well it bonds you. So that means it is like a wedding right?" Kagome asked thinking that maybe she had a wrong idea about this.

It started out as a giggle that turned into a full-blown hysterical laugh. "NO Kagome. It is nothing at all like a wedding. I mean you can have celebration after, but not during. When a demon takes a mate he marks her on her shoulder at the height of physical pleasure." Sango said

"At the height of physical pleasure." Kagome repeated the words slowly and froze. "You mean in order to mate we have to be having sex. I have to have sex with both at the same time? Wait a minute…" She trailed off and slapped her palm to her forehead. "Crap they think I am some sexual freak." Kagome groaned sliding under the water.

Sango felt sorry for the girl. Really how was she to know? They didn't have demons in her world. "I'm sure if you just explain…" Kagome cut her off "No no no they well think I'm an idiot and maybe this was some type of sign that this was a bad idea."

"I can tell that you are scared Kagome, but do you really want to give them up? I mean I have never seen such loyalty to a human female before. You could ask them to fall on their swords and they would do it in a heart beat." Sango said trying to calm the fast irrationality of Kagome.

"Umm, I need to think. I mean when they first said it I kind of thought that it would be something different and then my mind went all human on me. I don't know. I need to lay down." Kagome said getting out of the hot spring. "Sango I am going to stay in your room. I can't even look at them right." She said sliding out of the room.

Padding her way down the hall to Sango's room she slid in silently. As she lay in the bed thinking over the whole crazy mess she just couldn't find anything that said this was a good idea. The guys fought all the time, both freaked if she spent too much time with the other and they where always changing on her.

Flipping to lie on her stomach. Her mind changed with it. They did set her body on fire, made her feel cherished like no other and she loved them both so much. She didn't know if her poor body could handle it. Not to mention they where going to laugh at her for being so…..human.

Sango had just finished bathing. Heading down one of the halls in search of Kagome's Inus she thought it best they knew the truth even if she didn't want to tell them. She could almost chuck it up to Kagome having cold feet. She had thought she heard Lord Sesshomaru's voice behind a door.

"Come in or get away from the door." His boomed loudly

Sango quickly walked into the room to see both the Inus sitting and looking disturbed. She could take a wild guess, but she already knew what the problem was.

"I spoke to Kagome." Sango said so meekly it nearly made her sick.

The demons had been discussing her requests. They had agreed that being outside was agreeable. Having people watch was a rather uncomfortable idea, but bringing the children in. Well that neither one could wrap their minds around. Lord Sesshomaru was almost ready to forbid Rin to from speaking with Kagome ever again.

"Pray tell did she invite you to join in as well." Lord Sesshomaru said sarcastically. He was not trying to be mean. It was easy to lash out at others when something threw him for a loop and Kagome could be pretty loopy.

Wanting to roll her eyes, but liking the ability to see she explained. "Kagome came to a conclusion that a mating was like a human wedding ceremony. You know the bride is in white, children throw flowers and all your friends are there to wish you well. She did not think it involved having sex and being marked. When I told her what it really was she panicked and is now in my room. Thank you for your time." Sango finished and hurried from the room.

Once again the demons looked to each other. Lord Sesshomaru sighed thankfully that he didn't give his heart to deviant rubbing the bridge of his nose. Maru was already on his feet and walking for the door. He knew Kagome was off feeling sorry for her self and it was their fault.

A scream ripped threw the palace. It was Kagome. Both demons shot like bats out of hell to the room that the slayer was suppose to be staying in. When they reached it no one was there, but a note was left on the bed.

Sesshomaru,

I was looking for the slayer, but found the miko instead. Interested in who your new friend is. I may return her, but I can not promise she will be in one piece. Do say hello to Inuyasha for me.

Naraku

Two sets of red eyed growling Inus rushed through the window. Maru transformed into his great white dog form while Sesshomaru was in his energy ball. They had no idea as to how Naraku got Kagome, but right now they just wanted her back. They could smell the wind witch and if anyone knew where the bastard was she did.

Inuyasha had just arrived at the palace with Saber as Maru leaped over his head and Sesshomaru's energy ball whipped by. Inuyasha knew only Kagome could cause such panic. He jumped on Saber's fire cat with her he ordered her to follow the dogs. Sango, Miroku and Kirara had just flown from the castle in hot pursuit.

A/N

Damned Naraku spoiled everyone's fun. I will have to do something terrible to him. As always thanks for reading and I will update as soon as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Chapter 9

Kagome's eyes flew open as she frantically tried to figure where she was and how she got there. She could remember being on the bed and something grabbing her from behind. She had tried to scream, but her voice wouldn't work. Then she was surrounded by darkness.

She could tell she was inside some type of huge cage. The bars glowed red with orge's guarding the outside. At her feet lay pillows of all shapes and sizes. 'Well that was nice' She thought wryly. At this time her captor made his way in. At least she thought it was him.

"Tell me Kagome what do you think of my outfit? Baboon pelts are nothing to the feel of human skin." Naraku said doing a spin in a dead monk's skin.

A terrified gasp as she tried to answer. "Yeah baboon is so last year. How very Silence Of The Lambs of you." She said in her best strong voice.

"Why would I silence lambs?" Naraku asked moving closer to the strange girl.

"Hee, oh never mind. It's long story. What do you want with me?" She asked regaining her anger at the psychopath in front of her.

"I saw you Kagome. You and your new toy where holding hands. He seems to be equal to Lord Sesshomaru in every way. A little too much of a coincidence for my liking. Where did you find him." Naraku asked taking a seat on the throne.

Plopping down on the pillows and defiantly crossing her arms. "I'm not telling you anything." Kagome said glaring at Naraku.

Naraku threw his head back laughing at the girl. He loved that about the holy ones. So eager to die for there cause, but he couldn't kill her yet. He needed the inus to get here first and knowing Kagura she had already fallen to their charms. Besides he knew how to get her to talk.

Naraku signaled to one of the ogres. Kagome watched as he left the throne room and returned with a young priestess in hand. Naraku walked over telling the ogre to strip the young woman. The young woman started to scream and beg for them not to hurt her.

"You can't rape her!" Kagome screamed in a terror-ridden voice

"Kagome, rape is so boring. Besides I draw more pleasure from other's pain. You should know this by now. Rape, how level and unimaginative." Naraku scowled and commanded another ogre to come over.

Kagome watched as another ogre came over. Naraku had commanded that each ogre take an arm. Walking over Naraku clicked his claws as the girl screamed louder and Kagome began to beg for him not to do this. He was a hair length from the girl.

"He is from another world!" Kagome screamed and broke in to tears as the girl looked over to her.

"Another world you say and how did he arrive on this world?" He asked walking to Kagome's cage and forgetting the bound girl for a second.

"I brought him here. The well in Inuyasha's village is a portal to different worlds." She whispered in defeat as her eyes trained on the dangling stripped miko.

Naraku turned to look back at the naked miko and decided she had served her purpose. "Go have your fun with her, but do it outside. Such a mess you make with them." Naraku said to the ogres. The female began kicking and screaming as she was dragged from the room.

"You said that you wouldn't rape her! I told you what you wanted to know!" Kagome screamed at the twisted man before her.

Naraku waved his hand. "Am I raping her? NO. They are. As for telling me what I wanted to know. Well I thank you for that, but I do not believe I told you that no harm would befall the girl." He smiled.

It was time for a trip as he opened the cage and grabbed the frightened girl. He felt her power's surge and quickly backhanded her. A wicked smile as he watched her hit the ground with a sounding thump. Tossing the girl over his shoulder he walked from the throne room calling for Kanna.

Meanwhile not to far from the palace the small army advanced quickly. It had not taken long for Kagura to talk. Maru had promised her that he would get her heart so she could be free. Sesshomaru just wanted to drip acid on her face till she told him what he wanted to know. Either way she was leading them to him.

As they reached the palace a smell of rotting flesh and the sight in the courtyard sent Sango and Saber into an angered rage. Both girls jumping headfirst into a battle with two lust denied ogres. The others had ventured into the palace to find piles of flesh littering the floors.

After searching and freeing what was left of the monks and mikos Sango ran into the room. She informed them of what the miko they had saved told her. Naraku had found out about the well and was going to leave this world with Kagome. They needed to get there before him.

Inuyasha knowing his forest better than anyone else informed the group of a shortcut as they once again gave chase. Once they reached the well things got heated quickly. They had to fight off minions that obeyed Naraku to the death. Inuyasha flew over the well and saw a now waking Kagome in the arms of a flesh covered Naraku.

Inuyasha knew he was about to jump and the only thing he could think of was that if she went he went. He would not be tortured by another miko he was unable to save. Inuyasha had jumped from the fire cat onto Naraku causing him to lose his balance and topple backwards into the well with Inuyasha and Kagome still attached.

Loud howls filled the air as Maru and Sesshomaru destroyed the last of the minions and watched as the three fell into the well. Sango broke down crying as Miroku held her in his arms trying to comfort her. They had not only lost Kagome, but Inuyasha also. Saber walked into the village to inform the miko of what had at the well.

Inside the well 

The magic was rushing and pulling violently like it had never done before. The jewel had been torn from Naraku's grasp and taken from Kagome. It fused together to become whole once more.

Kagome had tried to grab a hold of both Inuyasha and the jewel, but while she succeeded in getting the jewel. Kagome had only been able to get a hold of Inuyasha's necklace, before he could grab her hand Naraku thrust a tentacle into his chest. The Violent jerk of his body and the pull of Kagome's hand on the necklace caused it to shatter. Upon seeing her best friend being impaled by Naraku Kagome's powers surged. Throwing her hand out much like she had with Mistress Centipede shot Naraku with all the power she could pull from her tiny frame.

All three had effectively been knocked unconscious Inuyasha from blood loss, Naraku from the purification of his power and Kagome from the power pull. The well threw the three into three different directions. All headed to three different worlds. Kagome was the only one with the jewel and therefore the only one who would be able to get back.

As Kagome woke she found she had been placed in her bed. She half wondered if it had all been a dream. That is until she felt the jewel still being held in her tight grasp. At that moment her mother entered the room and placed the food she had brought to her daughter down.

"Kagome are you okay. Souta found you at the bottom of well." Her mother asked sitting next her. As very now alert Kagome jumped from bed.

"Who else is here?" Kagome said in a shaky whispered voice.

"No one dear. Souta had only found you. He was working on a project for school when the well flashed. He saw you appear, but no one else. Why?" She asked.

Kagome told her mother the story of all that had happened. Up to and including where she lost Inuyasha in the well. The two women cried for the lost life of Inuyasha. Her grandfather had started a scroll to honor the unknown hanyou once he heard the news. Souta had made a little plaque from wood and attached it to the god tree.

She was standing at the well deciding if she should go back or stay where it was safe. She could have a normal life, normal husband, normal kids and be just like everyone else. That had been what she always wanted right?

Then why did she not feel whole? 'Sesshomaru was my logic, lust, want and drive. Maru brought me playfulness, love, need and peace. They where like the jewel and made me whole' she thought.

Jumping over the well she felt the normal pull of the magic and let loose a breath she had been holding. Hoping like all hell that she was where she wanted to be Kagome made her way out. As she was almost to the village she could see two fire cats snuggled together. 'Crap I'm in the wrong place.'

Turning to walk back to the well the sound of children screaming her name spun her back. Rin and Shippo had come barreling full force knocking the miko back into the grass. They where squeezing her so tight that she could barely breath. The ground began to shake as a massive dog bound towards them. A small energy ball was upon them in a flash.

The children had let her go only to be crushed by a quickly transformed Maru as a Sesshomaru walked over slowly with his ever gracefulness. Maru let her go as she ran over and hugged Sesshomaru. A brief smiled on his lips that she never saw, but Maru did. The others where approaching as Maru walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist while Sesshomaru held her from the front.

"It's good to be home." Kagome sighed as the three where tackled by the kids and Sango.

A/N

Thanks to Trinity3000 for catching my mess up.

The kidnapping will be explained when they get back to palace.

The reason why she was kidnap so easy was because she was distracted thinking about the guys and laying on her stomach. She let down her guard.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Chapter 10

Once everyone had calmed down from the excitement and allowed Kagome to stand on her own. She had asked that they gather everyone in the village for her story. She now stood in front of the well with all her friends and villagers as the sadness in her heart made it beat slow painful thumps.

"I ahh, I wanted everyone to hear this story from someone that was there. Naraku has been purified, but I am unsure of where his remains will be found. Inuyasha…. Inuyasha well he was struck by one of Naraku's tentacles and we were separated. I am not sure what became of him. I fear that he will not be able to return us. The necklace broke." She said as she addressed everyone.

As she finished her story she noticed that some of the children from the village had started to gather flowers. The little group watched as they walked up and began to toss them into the well. Maru held her in his arms as she once again started to cry. Sesshomaru had walked away after the villagers started to throw the flowers in the well.

Kagome and Maru had stayed by the well even after the last person had paid their respects to the reluctant hero. She knew what had to be done and she hoped that the others would understand. Turning to Maru she smiled sweetly.

"I need you to do something for me." She said taking his hand in hers.

"You know I would do anything for you."

"I need you to help me destroy the well." She said softly as Maru frowned.

"Are you sure Kagome? You will be stuck here and unable to return to your family." Maru said taking her face in his hands to look into her eyes.

"We are her family now." Sesshomaru said walking over to them. "We need to destroy the well in order to protect what is ours."

They knew that it was possible for something far worse than Naraku to come through. It was not an easy decision for Kagome to make, but it was the right one. She found it ironic that the world she had cared so little about such a short time ago had become her only world.

She merged her powers with theirs as she began to chant around the well. A light shot into the sky as the well magic began to waver. Her chanting becoming louder and faster as their powers hit a peak. An explosion of light and splintering wood shot into all directions. The force of the blast threw each of them a few feet away from each.

The inus dashed to her side to make sure that she was okay. Sitting up she looked at her demons and smiled. She was bloody and bruised, but other than that she was perfectly fine. Maru picked her up and carried her back to the village.

Kagome had finally meant Saber and received the sword that Totosai had forged for Maru. She planned to give it to him when they returned to the palace. She was curious as to what the sword would be able to do. They would have to find a secluded place to test it.

Saber had decided to go and stay at the slayer village. It needed a miko and she needed a place that she could fit in. She would not find a more perfect place than that of Midoriko's legendary home. Not to mention her cat had grown very fond of sango's.

Sango and Miroku had thought it best to have a wedding in a couple of months. Too much loss had occurred and they wanted a happy event. Sango had made Kagome promise that no matter what she would come and visit them.

Kagome, Sesshomaru, Maru and the children where going back to the palace in the morning. Sesshomaru had found out that some in his palace where not as trust worthy as he had once thought. The scream that they had thought came from Kagome was actually a chambermaid. She had been sliced through, but Sesshomaru with help from Tenseiga brought her back. She had informed him of the traitors and they would be dealt with.

There of course was also the matter of the mating. This time Maru thought it best if he try to talk to Kagome. Sesshomaru was sometimes less than thorough when something needed to be said. Of course Sesshomaru would be in the room so there be no jealousy about it later.

Early the next morning Kagome had woke with Maru on her side and Sesshomaru on the other both nuzzled into neck. Such a nice way to wake she thought. The rustling on her sides let her know that they had awoke and it was time to head back to the palace.

Another World 

Golden eyes had cracked open. A groan of pain as he pulled himself into a sitting position. Looking around the room filled with extravagant furniture and rich tapestries he thought that maybe he had died. His eyes darted toward an unfamiliar presence in the room.

"Good you are awake." The man said getting to his feet and walking to the futon.

"Yeah, thanks for the help. Did you happen to see a miko or really crazy power driven hanyou hell bent on destroying the world?" Inuyasha asked

"No, Sesshomaru had sensed you at the bottom of the well, but no one else."

"Sesshomaru, found me huh?" Inuyasha said looking around for his clothes.

"Yes now perhaps you can answer why you look like my dead son?" The golden eyed man asked Inuyasha.

"Your son? Your Inu no Taishou?" Inuyasha whispered looking closer to the man that he had never officially met in his life. It was a rather sad and unnerving moment for him. He knew that this was not his actual father, but it had felt nice to believe even if for a second or two.

"So formal. You have not answered me." He said sitting on the futon.

"Well, I am not your son, but if he is dead you know that. I am from another world the well is a portal that can send people to other worlds." Inuyasha said not noticing that another had joined them in the room.

"You mean it was a portal. It exploded last night. What ever magic that got you here is no longer there." Sesshomaru said leaning against the wall.

A sinking feeling in his gut as he thought about being stuck alone in a strange new world. He frowned and made to get the rest of his things. The man who thought to be his father stopped him.

"My son was killed in battle not that long ago. He had risked his life to save his brothers. I know that you are not my son, but I would like you to stay here. At least until you no longer feel the need." He said getting to his feet and taking leave.

Inuyasha watched as the man left and only Sesshomaru stayed behind leaning on the wall. He wasn't sure what this Sesshomaru was like, but he seemed pretty normal. He didn't seem overly protective like Maru or non-emotional like Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru hung his head slightly.

"It was my fault that Inuyasha died. My father is still angry with me over it. I wasn't paying attention, but Inuyasha was always there when I was being stupid. The dragon came from nowhere….Any ways like he said you may as well stay here you have no where else to go." Sesshomaru straightened himself up.

A thought occurred to Inuyasha and it couldn't hurt to ask. "I don't suppose you know a miko by the name of Kikyo or Kagome do you?" He asked slyly.

"The traveling miko sisters. Royal pain in the asses, but harmless I assure you. Not to mention they are hot as hell. Why do you know them?" Sesshomaru smirked

"No, but I plain on getting to know them." Inuyasha replied. "Ah man after my own heart. We will leave in a couple of days when you are better. I am pretty sure I know where they are now. If not we can follow the drooling wolf prince." Sesshomaru laughed and exited the room.

Inuyasha looked around the room once more and smiled. 'I could get use to this.'

A/N

Okay so as always I thank you so much reading. I hope that it is living up to your expectations. Let me see. Still have Kagura, Kohaku, Kanna, the lords, Koga and Naraku to deal with. I think it is moving along okay. Bet you thought I brought Saber in for Inuyasha didn't you. GOT YOU!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Okay so there is a lemon in here. You knew it was coming so don't act all shocked.

Chapter 11

Kagome was standing on the balcony looking out into the night sky. She hoped that Inuyasha was safe out there somewhere. She hoped that her family would understand why she decided what she had. She hoped that she had made the right decision for herself.

The lords from the other lands would arrive in three days to inspect her. Well that was how she viewed it at least. She was no demoness nor of royal blood. Half the time she didn't act very lady like either. She hoped that Sesshomaru knew what he was doing or there could be trouble for the three of them. Not that it would be new or anything, but a break would be nice.

She heard the sliding of the door behind her and looked to see Maru and Sesshomaru had entered the room. Walking over to them a little nervous about what was going to happen, but secure in the knowledge she would be handled with care. Maru had assured her of that when they spoke a short time ago.

The room was softly lit with candles as she watched Sesshomaru move to stand in front of her. Maru had stood behind her lightly kissing her neck as Sesshomaru placed his lips lightly onto hers. Her arms at stayed at her side as Maru remove her robe. Sesshomaru picked her up and laid her on the futon.

Raising to her elbows she watched as they removed their clothing and climbed onto the futon one on each side of her. The Inus had both began to suckle upon a nipple as her breath hitched. Her hands went to their hair holding them closely as felt Sesshomaru's hand travel her thigh and then between her folds lightly caressing a spot she had not known existed before.

Maru had moved to lay soft kisses on her lips as she pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Sesshomaru had pushed his finger inside her while thumb lightly caressed the nub. Kagome began to moan and pant running her fingers over both their hard tone bodies. Her body getting hotter as Sesshomaru's finger worked her harder. The next feeling was like nothing she had ever felt before and made her whole form arch.

After her first orgasm Sesshomaru had shifted to move between her legs as her fingers traveled Maru's body until she felt his hard shaft brush against her hand. His breath hitched as she placed her fingers around it and gently worked the length.

Sesshomaru watched as she stroked Maru and he ran his tongue around her nipples. Spreading her legs open Sesshomaru licked the folds and listened to gasps. He did it again and watched as she tightened her hold on Maru's shaft. Circling the nub Sesshomaru pushed two fingers into her opening almost groaning from the tightness. Only a short time and once again she tightened around his fingers.

Looking to Maru they pulled the girl into a kneeling position. Maru had inserted his fingers into her as Sesshomaru Held her tightly against him crushing his lips onto hers. She was now rubbing the tip of his shaft and nearly making him insane with want. She had not even noticed when Maru moved from one opening to another. She was so lost in the pleasure.

Spreading her legs further Sesshomaru removed his length from her hand and placed it at the entrance. While Maru had started to slowly edge his way into her other. Her body froze and they stopped to let her adjust to the feelings Maru leaned his forehead against her hair while Sesshomaru softly kissed her lips. They continued their slow movements on her innocent body until they could feel her accepting them. Both males kissing, nibbling and licking her neck to try and ease the discomfort.

Once Sesshomaru had moved passed her barrier utterly destroying it her body had been more willing to allow them to have their way with her. Both of the inus embraced the girl as they began a slow rhythm. Her moans letting them know that it was okay to move faster. Panting and grunting filled the room as Kagome moaned and called out to them. The thrusting becoming more intense all three were rushing toward an earth quaking orgasm. She could feel her body explode in pleasure and then in pain as she felt them latch onto her.

Soft tongues licked and clean her as all three lay back onto the futon. Her body still was trembling lightly. Her fingers playing in their silky hair as she relaxed feeling the warmth of their bodies. She was sore, but nothing that a hot soak wouldn't take care of later. Right now she just wanted to rest with her mates.

A/N

Okay so it was a short chapter, but I couldn't go into anything else after that. It just seemed wrong for some reason. Any ways I hope the lemon was okay. It wasn't easy to write so be nice. As always thanks for reading and I will get next chapter out soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Chapter 12

The next morning Kagome woke with her arms wrapped around Sesshomaru and Maru's arms wrapped around her. Opening her eyes she started to scoot out of the bed. That of course was impossible as she found Maru's arms tighten around her waist and a growl fell from Sesshomaru.

"I really need to take a bath." She sighed looking up to see two sets of golden eyes.

Maru scooped her up in his arms as the three moved to Sesshomaru's private hot spring. Slipping into the water she felt Maru's large hands start to wash her hair as Sesshomaru was taking to the task of cleaning her body. Heaven, the word that best described the feeling. The only word.

Sesshomaru had started high sliding the cloth over her breast. Finding it all to tempting he began to roll her nipples lightly. Her eyes widen as he smirked at her surprise. Moving the cloth lower to her stomach he moved slow circles as he stared into her eyes.

Maru was kissing her neck while his hand slid down to squeeze her ass. Kagome gave a teasing smile and moved out of the their grasps and beckoned them to come along. She watched as they followed after her almost hypnotized. She had never felt more powerful in all her life as she did at that minute.

**lemon**

Kagome walked up to Maru and slid to her knees looking at how excited he had become by the simplest movement. She wrapped her fingers around his shaft as she looked into his eyes. Sesshomaru had moved behind her and slid his finger into her already wet pussy.

Kagome leaned forward and licked the tip as Maru's hands flew to head. She started to slide her tongue on the side and kiss the top. As she felt Sesshomaru tease the tip of his cock at her entrance. He seemed to be mimicking her movements. She took Maru fully into her mouth and felt as Sesshomaru slid his full length into her.

She sucked harder as the vibrations from her moans sent jolts of pleasure through Maru. Sesshomaru pumped into her harder grabbing her hips. Moans and pants from her inus fueled her to move faster. Sesshomaru reached around and teased her clit while slamming into her almost knocking her off balance. Faster and harder she could feel her orgasm shot through her body.

Her body tingled and shook as she felt Maru's hands tighten in her hair then a rush of warmth in mouth as Maru cried her name. A howl from Sesshomaru as his body stiffened behind her and then slackened against her body. Maru leaned down to give her a soft sensuous kiss of thanks.

END LEMON 

Once they had finished dressing Kagome went to her things to retrieve the sword that she had made for Maru. As she handed it to him she swore that his eyes lit up with excitement. "I had it made for you. I am not entirely sure as to what it can do, but we can try it out in the fields." Kagome said. She let out a giggle.

He looked like a kid at Christmas.

"Why don't you ever get excited like that." She asked turning to Sesshomaru.

"I did, but your back was to me." Sesshomaru said walking out of the room.

Maru had to laugh as he took in her shocked expression. They both knew he was referring to that morning's activity in the hot spring. Maru grabbed her hand and walked after Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru and Maru both wanted to know what the sword was capable of. Walking to a field far from the palace Maru pulled the sword out and looked at. It was like nothing he ever felt before. The power thrummed and pulsed through him. Kagome and Sesshomaru had thought it best to watch from Sesshomaru's cloud.

They watched as he began his practice. Kagome was sure that he was showing off, but she couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. As he slashed the sword down and hit the ground spears of ice thrust from the ground. When he whipped the sword toward the sky it caused sleet like daggers to fall.

It seemed that Totosai was using the element of ice for the sword. Impaling the enemy from the sky and the ground. They had to wonder if he had used the potential or if he held back in fear that they would be struck.

Kagome looked from the corner of her eye to Sesshomaru and hoped that she didn't have the same problem with this sword as she had the other. Really it would be hard to choose between them. As a matter of fact she didn't think she would be able to side with either of them.

"You have no reason to worry." Sesshomaru said already knowing exactly what she was thinking and watched as she exhaled.

Sesshomaru decided that it was time to speak to his soldiers. He had already dealt with the traitors and their heads now sat atop poles. Thus letting everyone know that he would not play when it came to his mate. Walking toward the soldiers he watched their eyes as they drifted from Maru to him self.

"I am sure that there have been many rumors traveling around about the male that stands behind me. He is my beta and anyone of you that has sworn allegiance to me has sworn it to him. The miko is our mate and if I hear of any treachery as that of what happened in my palace a few days ago. The heads that sit atop the poles now will be replaced with the bodies of the traitors. DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR" Sesshomaru barked as the soldier shouted "YES SIR!"

Sesshomaru had taken Maru to meet his generals and Kagome tagged along feeling a little out of place. Of course the generals had been curious to see if Maru was as skilled with the sword as Sesshomaru. After a few brief sparring matches that he had not even broken a sweat over they knew he was.

Of course Sesshomaru was getting a little tired of all the fawning that Kagome was doing over Maru and challenged him. A wave of dread seeped into her veins as she watched them slash, clash, thrust and dart about. Both had got a few good hits in and really needed to stop, but neither would admit it. So Kagome pulled her mate card.

"If you two don't knock it off no kissing, no touching, and no sex!" She yelled and watched as they froze mid strike. Rolling her eyes she turned and headed inside.

The inus looked at each other and the mess they had become. A nod of agreement as they entered the palace. Sparring was fun, but not a good enough reason to go without sex.

At dinner that night Sesshomaru knew that it was time to address another problem that they would be facing really soon. The other lords would be showing up and with them their bitches. Not to mention he had not informed the southern lord that he would not be mating his daughter.

"Kagome, Maru tomorrow we need to work on what is to be expected of you."

The next morning Sesshomaru was trying to teach them what it meant to be in the royal court. Too bad that neither Maru nor Kagome wanted anything to do with it. He basically wanted them to be silent and observe their surroundings.

A small fight broke between Maru and Sesshomaru when Sesshomaru told him to stop acting like Kagome's dog. It would make him look weak in front of the other lords. Maru told him to stop acting like a bitch and he would stop acting like a dog. After destroying the study both now lay semi conscious on the futon.

A loud banging informed them that some of the guests had arrived early.

Both of her inus lay growling at each other still as Kagome cleaned their wounds. The door slid open and startled the occupants. The growls where now directed at the intruder.

A demoness with long black hair and jade green eyes looked completely shocked by what she saw. She blinked a few times looking from Kagome to the males laying injured on the futon.

"DADDY A MIKO HAS CAST A SPELL ON SESSHOMARU!" Nami yelled bolting into the room and knocked Kagome back.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Kagome screamed getting to her feet.

"I am Nami. Princess of the south and Sesshomaru's intended." She bellowed.

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru who pulling him self up about to explain what was going, but Kagome was pissed and bolted from the room. This of course forced Maru to stand and move to go after her. Looking back to Sesshomaru.

"You fix this mess. I will try and calm Kagome down." Maru sighed.

A/N I couldn't help myself. My muse must have been hitting the bottle. Next chapter will be serious. How can it not. The lords have arrived woohoo. KOGA is going to be so pissed and Nami already is! I hope you liked Maru's sword. Love you guys and have a good one.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Chapter 13

Maru had found Kagome sitting out in the garden ripping grass from the ground and letting it fall from her hands. An angry frown upon her lips as her powers whirled around her. Walking over he sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Kagome, I know that you are angry, but you need to understand something. First this is Sesshomaru we are talking about here. He thinks that the world revolves around him. He wanted to mate you and not the other female and therefore that was what he did." He stopped and sighed running his fingers through her hair.

"Second, if this female does not think that you are worthy of being his bitch she can challenge you. You can however since you have two mates just hand him over to her. You would have to be absolutely sure and for some reason I don't think that he will take it calmly. He said in a half laughing manner.

Kagome placed her hands on Maru's. She could just be with him and not deal with the whole rivalry thing. She could just hand Sesshomaru over to that female and right now she was angry enough to do that. She didn't even know if it was worth fighting over and it almost made her seem greedy to keep two of the best looking youki in the world as her own.

"So, is there a way of not fighting and not giving up Sesshomaru?" She huffed ready to tell the girl to go ahead and keep him.

"There are two other ways. The first would be if he could get her father to accept a pay off of some sort and the other is very rarely done, but with two mates could be possible." He said running his claw through his hair.

"Okay, are you going to tell me what it is or keep me guessing all day." She said turning in his lap to look at him.

"We would have to mark each other. As in Sesshomaru and I." He said absolutely stilling himself and watched as her mouth fell to the ground.

"Umm, wouldn't that mean that you and he would have to. You know." She said using hand gestures. A brow raised as he answered "Yes."

"I think that we should put that thought on hold for the minute. Maybe….How would you know who would be the?…."She trailed off as her mind started conjuring visions.

She couldn't help herself as she started to bust out laughing at the situation. Maru couldn't really see what was so funny about the whole idea.

"Come on Maru. Sesshomaru really screwed himself or rather he may have to be screwed by someone that looks like himself." She said still giggling

"I don't think he will find it that funny." Maru said smiling at her.

Back inside the palace a rather angry heated argument was going on between Sesshomaru and the lord Taro. It seemed that Nami did not think Kagome was good enough to be a demon lord's mate. It didn't help that the other females in the court where egging her on in pursuit to challenge Kagome. They hoped that the girls killed each other and left it open for him to be with one of them.

Sesshomaru had offered more money than what the girl was even worth in his mind. Nami had just kept pleading with her father that she loved Sesshomaru and would die without him by her side. That she would be a disgrace in the eyes of the court, because he chose a human over her.

He was wondering how Maru was doing with Kagome. He hoped that he would use some of that charm she had always fallen for to help him. Then again this was the perfect opportunity to be rid of him and have Kagome all to his self. He didn't know what he would do if she handed him over.

Still Nami's shrill voice rang in his ears. If she caused him to lose Kagome this would be the last time her voice rang out. He looked back to Taro and tilted his head. Money wouldn't work, but perhaps a concubine. Gods knew how the man had not just walked up and asked a miko to purify him with his home life.

"Nami leave." Sesshomaru barked silencing the girl. She gave her father a sad puppy dog look before she left and pouted out the door. Really why had he ever even thought that he would have been able to live with that?

Lord Taro looked to be about forty. He held the same jade green eyes as his daughter, but silver hair. A white tiger youki that held a good deal of power and he knew what a whore she was for power. "If I gave you the sum we spoke of and a wind witch as a concubine would you find Kagome acceptable?" Sesshomaru asked

"I would have to see her first and she would have to go willingly. I have no need of another shrill voice in my home. I need something to make me feel…well just to make me feel. Understood." Lord Taro said standing. "Completely." Sesshomaru replied. Now he just had to find Kagura.

As he exited the room the sounds of yelling could be heard from outside. As he looked out he could see Maru with claws digging into the wolf prince. Faster than he could gasp he reached the two and grabbed hold of Maru making him drop Koga.

"What do you think that you are doing?" Sesshomaru hissed

"He says that Kagome is his woman." Maru said pushing Sesshomaru off of him. Kagome had run up to Maru's side to check his injuries.

"Kagome is my woman I claimed her a long time ago." He growled at Maru.

"Yeah and I told you then that I was not. You hold no claim and therefore have no right to battle for me." She said with a waggle finger.

Sesshomaru was beyond pissed inside even though his outside was as cool as a cucumber. The wolf was claiming that Kagome was his, but at least she was smart enough to denounce it. That was one less problem to deal with, but he had attacked Maru and that was like attacking him.

"Guards take the prince to dungeon until I can figure out what to do with him." Sesshomaru said with a wave of his hand. Kagome was horrified as she watched them drag him away. She didn't want to get him in trouble she just wanted to make him stop fighting with Maru.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, but she wouldn't look him in the eyes. She was still mad at him. He walked over to Maru who was only barely injured and asked him if he could have a few minutes with Kagome. A nod as he told her that if she needed him he would be inside.

Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome and with his finger raised her chin to look him in the eyes. Her eyes narrowed as she sent him an icy glare, but he simply smirked at her attempt. This of course made her more angry with him.

"What is it that you want Sesshomaru?" she bit out at him.

"I have to go and find Kagura. I will return shortly and have this straightened out." He said and watched as her expression darkened. "I was told that I could just hand you over to her. Then I …" He never let her finish.

Kagome only knew that she was speaking one minute. Now she was on her back with her hands being held above her head. Sesshomaru's mouth was on hers in rough force filled kiss. A deep growl from his chest made her body shiver as he pulled back.

"Do not tease me again Kagome. It is not something to even joke upon. I will not allow you to leave me ever. I may have to share you, but you are mine." He bit out and once kissed her. This time not so bruising as her arms wrapped around his neck.

As she was finally released from the kiss she looked to see the hurt that she had caused. True she was trying to make him fell how she had, but now she just felt like an ass.

"I'm sorry. It just bothered me and I wanted you to feel like I had. I…Why are you so complicated?" She huffed looking at his softening eyes.

"I think, because you prefer me this way." He smirked and nuzzled her neck.

"What where you saying about Kagura?" She asked trying to get her mind back.

"I have to find the wind witch and convince her to become the southern lords concubine." He said it as if it were going to be a simple task.

"Huh, so what are you going to do when that fails." She said as he narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't get pissy. Maru had brought up…you know." She said turning red.

"Hmph, yes I know. We will deal with that if I fail. Kagome you almost seem as if it would be something that you would want to watch." He smirked as she wiggled to get free. Eyes wide as she grasped for words.

"I never said that." She said as he leaned down taking her mouth again quickly. "No, but I wonder if you have thought it." He said getting to his feet and bringing her with him.

"What about Koga?" She asked as he tilted his head. "I refuse to let him join."

"NO! I mean what are you going to with him. You can't kill him or torture him." Kagome said as they headed back to the palace.

"I have an idea, but he needs to understand that to hit Maru is the same as hitting me. It will not tolerated." He said looking up to see Maru in front of him.

"So what was the agreement." Maru asked

"I am going to find the wind witch and will be back. Then we may have another other discussion to have take place." Sesshomaru said and shook his head a little.

The two watched as he left off into the sky upon his cloud. Kagome still having all kinds of perverted fantasies and Maru wondering how the wind witch would be able to fix this.

In Another World

It was hot and his body burned from the purification shot. He could feel that his body was dangling from what he thought was shackles. So thirsty that his voice wouldn't work. All around him he could hear screams from men and women. The putrid smell of shit and piss lay all over the floor.

It was dark, but he could feel another eyes watching him. In a flash his face was jerked up to see his worse nightmare. The cold dark stare of his own eyes flashing back at him.

"Tell me before I have my ogre's rape you. Why do you look like me?" The full youki Naraku asked as he raked his claws down the hanyou's chest.

The hanyou rasped with pain and his voice still faltered. The full demon took this as refusal to speak and began to slash at him with his claws. Naraku managed to let a few breathless screams escape despite his throat until he fell back into the black world of unconsciousness.

A/N

Well, let me see Maru may have to have sex with Sesshomaru if Kagura doesn't play nice. Koga is locked up for being stupid and attacking Maru. Nami is still an annoying twit. Oh yes and Naraku is getting to see what it is like for his victims. GOOD TIMES RIGHT! Till next time. You guys are awesome by the way. I feel so loved. Well, not as loved as Kagome, but any ways.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Chapter 14

It had taken nearly two days to catch up to the wind witch. It seemed that she was having a problem finding a village that would accept her and Kanna. He couldn't really the blame villagers she was not known to be a peaceful creature. More like a blood lusting bitch from hell and that was putting it lightly.

When he did catch up to her she was sitting next to a river crying. He had almost thought that perhaps he found the person. Never in his life did he think the day would come when Kagura would cry. Who knew that she could?

His eye cast over to see the void demon or the girl whom once was a void demon picking flowers. It had almost reminded him of Rin. A bright smile lit her face when she noticed him and bounced through the flowers to get to his side.

"Tell me. Why is she crying?" Sesshomaru asked the girl.

"Well, I think it is because no one will help us and the wolves have been trying to catch us. Also, we have no home, but I think that it is nice out …" Sesshomaru held up his hand to stop the chatter. Yes she was a little too much Rin.

"I will see what I can do." Sesshomaru said patting the girl on the head and walking over Kagura.

"Kagura" Sesshomaru said getting her attention through her sniffling and tears.

"Lo..rd…Ses..sho…maru." She whimpered.

"Get a hold of yourself wind witch. I am in need of your assistance." He said tossing his hair in aggravation that he had to lower himself to ask her for help.

Kagura looked at him as if he had grown a second head. Did he finally want her now that Naraku was gone? She sucked the tears back inside and jumped to her feet.

"My…my assistance. What can I do for you? I had thought that you mated the miko or did you want me to try and take the look alike." She tried to coo seductively.

He scrunched his nose at the thought and regained his composure. "I need you to become the southern lords concubine." He finished with ease.

"WHAT?! What the hell Sesshomaru? I don't even know the southern lord!" Kagura screeched and Sesshomaru's ears popped slightly.

"I don't see what the problem is. You have no place to go and he can give you a home. You have no one to protect and he can provide it. He is very powerful and very rich." Sesshomaru said with his usual bored enthusiasm.

Kagura's mind was flipping with the information. They did need a home, but contrary to popular belief she was in fact still a virgin. She had only been born a couple of years ago. They also needed protection from the wolves.

Looking over to Kanna she frowned. "What if he doesn't like me." She whispered.

Sesshomaru quirked a brow. "Where is your confidence woman. Get the child and follow me back to the palace. Stop acting like…just stop" He said almost flustered with her strange behavior.

Things where not going so well for Kagome back at the palace. In fact the best way to describe it would be nightmare. She had taken to rubbing her temples and Rin had said that she looked like Lord Sesshomaru. Growling had become second nature and Kagome finally understood why Sesshomaru was so angry all the time.

A hand on her shoulder took her out of her musings as she looked up to see Maru. He had just met with the lords from the other lands. He was also having a rough time trying to deal with all the responsibilities. They had started to feel sorry for Sesshomaru having to be surrounded by complete idiots and whiny bitches.

They had found that if they hid in the study people would leave them alone. They had assumed that they had paper work to deal with. Little did the others know that they went there to hide and pull them selves together. It was that or Kagome go on a purification spree.

"Rough day with the other lords dear." Kagome joked as she looked at Maru's frown.

"They try my patience." Maru said in a clipped tone and Kagome had the urge to draw a little crescent moon on his head.

"You sound more and more like Sesshomaru. I feel sorry for him." Kagome sighed.

"Oh and why is that?" Sesshomaru's voice broke through the conversation.

A huge smile broke on Kagome's smile as she jumped up and gave him a hug. Maru hated to say it, but he was happy that he was back also. One more afternoon of listening to those lords and someone was going to lose their head.

"Did you find her?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru went to sit behind his desk.

"Yes, but she is not acting like her normal self. She was …..crying when I found her. I am also not sure how Taro will take the news that she will not leave without Kanna." Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed his temples as Kagome came up behind him and rubbed his shoulders.

"How have things been here?" Sesshomaru asked. He could almost guess with the looks that had been on their faces when he had walked in.

"Princess Ayame showed up and is threatening to start a war between the inus and wolves. Princess Nami swears that I am trying to control every demon in Japan and oh yes last night the northern lord got drunk and stripped at dinner." Maru said leaning against the wall.

"So it is a typical get together. I will handle it after this is taken care of." Sesshomaru said pulling Kagome into his lap.

"You should have Koga released and I have decided something. I want to battle the southern princess." Kagome said.

"What?" Maru and Sesshomaru chimed together loudly.

"I want to fight her. I wont have them thinking that I am Afraid of them, because I am not." Kagome said putting her hands on her hips.

"You are not just his mate. Your are mine as well and I will not allow you to do this." Maru voiced sternly. "They will give her the respect she deserves if she does battle." Sesshomaru said trying to reason with the other inu.

Maru looked away from Kagome and walked out of the room. Kagome exhaled sadly and hoped that he would show. She always felt better when he was at her side. She knew that Sesshomaru would be proud and respect her more for this. She just wondered if Maru would feel the same.

"I will go and inform the others of your decision." Sesshomaru said darting out of the room leaving Kagome to stand by herself.

A shake of her head as her eyes caught the sight of Kagura now standing in the doorway. Kagome called her in to sit and talk.

"So Kagura how is your new found freedom treating you." Kagome smiled putting her chin on her hand.

"Are you really going to battle the southern princess?" Kagura asked amused.

"Wow that was fast. Who did you hear that from?" Kagome asked

"I was passing and heard. Some old habits are hard to break. You know that you don't have to. I mean Taro and I have already spoken. He had even informed me that Kanna can come." She smiled

"Yes, well this is for myself. I am however happy that the two of you could find a place for yourselves. With the southern lord looking after you two the wolves will have to back off. They can't go against the west and the south that would be suicide." Kagome grimaced as she thought of how irrational Koga was.

"Yes we will have to see. I think that the wolf is being released as we speak." Kagura said running her fingers through her unbound hair.

Elsewhere in the palace Sesshomaru had gathered the lords, their mates and their daughters. A small smile crossed his lips and the lords cringed. They knew that look and he was about to tell them something disturbing.

"Kagome has decided that she wishes to battle Nami." Sesshomaru said as the cries of outrage rang in his ears.

"Sesshomaru, we had a deal!" Taro yelled

"I accept!" Nami yelled rising from her seat. "No you don't!" Taro shouted.

"She has accepted. They meet tomorrow in the training field behind the palace." Sesshomaru said calmly turning to leave the lords. As he turned he saw Maru giving him a death glare. Sesshomaru had a feeling another battle was going to happen.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Chapter 15

It was late in the evening when the palace had finally settled down. No one had seen Maru since Sesshomaru had informed the lords of the battle tomorrow. Kagome was standing on the balcony looking to woods that surrounded the palace in hopes that she would see him. Why did she have to be mated to such complicated creatures?

The door to the bedroom slid open and she turned to see that Sesshomaru had come. Within a few quick strides he had reached her side and wrapped his arms around her.

"Could you find him anywhere?" Kagome asked

"No." He answered with his normal short reply.

"Oh, Do you think that he will show tomorrow?" She asked, but knew the answer.

"He will do what he thinks is best." Sesshomaru said taking her hand and leading her to the futon. If she was to battle then she would need her rest. The southern princess might have been a twit, but she was still a demon.

Elsewhere In the Palace 

The southern princess was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair. A dark smile on her lips as she thought of the impending battle. The sound of someone entering her room caught attention. A sneer across her face as she looked to the intruder.

"What do you want?" The princess growled and quickly stood.

"Your death." A low menacing voice sounded.

Before the princess could react to the words a flash of steel promptly removed her head. Silently and quickly the unknown intruder slipped away into the night. The smell of her blood permeated through the air alerting the other demons in the palace of danger. Screams from her handmaidens shrilled through the night.

Kagome had only found sleep minutes before the screaming had started. Sesshomaru was already dressed and making his way from the room. She on the other hand was fumbling in the dark to find her clothing. The feel of cold wet arms wrapping around her waist caused her to jump and spin around. She was ready to purify her would be attacker. The sight that greeted her was not of an intruder at all, but a soaking wet Maru.

"Oh my gods Maru. Are you okay?" She panicked wiping his drenched hair from his eyes. As he grabbed her into another embrace without answering her. She returned the embrace and hoped that he calm enough to tell her what was wrong.

Back with Sesshomaru

He had just reached the southern princess's room as the strong stench of her blood filled his nose. The accusations were already flying as to who had killed the southern princess. Kagome had been first on the list, but he informed them that she had been in bed at his side.

"What of your beta, Sesshomaru? He was angry about the battle as I recall." Taro said as he sat holding the headless form of his daughter in his arms. Tears still threatening to spill in front of the others.

"This will be looked into lord Taro. We will find the killer and bring him or her to justice." Sesshomaru turned and without further word on the subject headed back to his room.

As Sesshomaru entered the room he found Kagome soothing Maru. He looked as if he had been thrown into a river or perhaps jumped. Sesshomaru cleared his throat to get their attention.

"It seems that the battle is off." Sesshomaru said gliding to their side.

A snorted laugh from Kagome. "She got scared and ran. Now that is funny." Kagome laughed, but when she looked at grave expression on Sesshomaru she had a feeling that the news was going to get bad.

"She was murdered in her room." Sesshomaru stated blandly.

"What!? How!? When!?" Kagome shouted and then gasped. "Everyone will think that I did. Everyone will think that I am a killer." Kagome panicked falling to her knees.

"Hardly, I informed them that you had been at my side in bed. Even if you had not been you would not have killed her in this manner. She had her head cut from her body." He said looking to Maru who had moved to pick Kagome up from the ground.

"Surely you don't think that Maru had anything to do with it." Kagome said looking to Maru who still had not informed her of where he had been at the time of the murder.

"I said nothing of the kind. Explain yourself." Sesshomaru said sternly to Maru

"I do not have to answer to you." Maru growled and looked at the horrified face of Kagome. "You think that I did this. Do you think me capable of something like this?" He said backing away from her as she did nothing, but looked frightened.

Sesshomaru watched the interaction between the two. He did not understand why they always had to jump to conclusions when he said something. He had simply wanted to know where he had been and why he was drenched with water. Perhaps he had seen something, but both had taken it out of context.

"Sesshomaru, Maru would not do something like this." Kagome said walking closer to her hurt mate. She was still in shock and had not known what to think, but in her heart she knew that he could not have done this.

Maru let a sigh of relief fall from his lips and pulled Kagome into his arms once more nuzzling her neck. As she whispered apologies for even thinking something so monstrous.

"No, I did not believe that he had done it. I had simply wanted to know where he had been, why he was wet and if he had seen anything. I thought it was rather obvious." Sesshomaru said walking over sit on the futon.

"NO." Kagome and Maru both replied in harmony.

"Well, the others will want to know also. Everyone will have to account for him or herself. The killer was uninjured and quick as to not leave a scent behind to detect. I have already explained where we were." Sesshomaru said

Maru had gone to change into dry clothing as Kagome went to sit by Sesshomaru's side on the futon. As Maru returned he thought it best if he told them of everything that had happened after the meeting with the lords.

"After I….

A/N

Maybe I should pull CSI in for this one. You knew that I wasn't going to tell you today so stop glaring at me. Want to play a game? Tell me who you think it is. You shall have your answer tomorrow night.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Chapter 16

Flashback

Maru had left the palace to let off some steam off or he knew that a fight would happen. As he traveled further from the palace he found himself sitting next to a river. He as usual became lost in his thoughts as the river rushed and whirled around.

The sounds of screaming drew his attention to a young village girl being dragged and tossed by the raging waters. Without a second thought he jumped in to the water to save her. He had almost grabbed her hand when a current rushed her away. She had vanished from his view and he tried to find her, but was to strong. There had been nothing he could do to save her.

After hours of searching the deep freezing waters he realized that even if he had found her that she would not be alive. His mind drifted back to Kagome and he knew that he needed to be there for her. He was her mate and she needed him.

End Flashback

Kagome gave him a little smile and pulled him into her arms. He was always running off to be a hero. She knew that one day he would realize that he couldn't save everyone. She gave him a soft kiss and tugged Sesshomaru over. Reluctantly he complied as they tried once again to get some rest.

Early the next morning the sound of Rin's footsteps alerted the inus that trouble was on the rise. Jumping from bed and dressing before Kagome even exhaled in her sleep they were prepared. If only they had informed Kagome before a screaming girl violently slid the door open.

"Lord Sesshomaru they are going to kill him!" Rin screamed startling Kagome out of her sleep. Eyes wide and heart pounding Kagome flustered about the room.

"Calm Rin. Who is going to be killed?" Sesshomaru asked the frantically panting girl.

"Kohaku!" She screamed. "It's all my fault. He came to see me yesterday after we were told the news about Kagome fighting the southern princess. I was so upset and then he told me that he would make it better. I didn't …." Rin buried her face in her hands muffling the rest of her words.

"Wait I am so confused why would Kohaku come here?" Kagome asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"When I removed the shard in his back he had died. Rin had pleaded with me to help the boy and so I returned his life. He comes to see Rin when we are here. I guess I had under estimated the boy." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Well you have to fix this." Kagome said with her 'and that's final tone.'

"Do tell Kagome. How in your infinite wisdom can I save his life when he has taken the life of the princess and I mean without starting a war?" Sesshomaru said flashing angry eyes at her.

"He….I don't know." She said defeated. "Lets go and see how they even know that it was him."

After washing and dressing quickly the three headed into the great hall as did all the other occupants of the palace. There in chains in the center of the hall was Kohaku his face staring at the ground. Kagome had tried to go to him, but was held back by Maru.

"We can not interfere." Maru said holding the frustrated woman.

Lord Sesshomaru had walked to his general to ask why they thought that it was the boy. It seemed that once everyone had left the princess's room and the blood inus had been brought in a scent was discovered. It was of the boy that they had chained now. He had not gotten to far from the palace and was covered in the princess's blood. With each piece of evidence he knew what the southern lord would demand.

Walking away from the general and up to the boy he raised his face to see his eyes. His sad eyes always held the memories of many deaths. His face was pale and clear except for the freckles that danced across His nose. 'They must have washed him of the blood.' Sesshomaru thought.

"Why did you do this boy?" Sesshomaru already knew the answer, but thought it best to ask least anyone wonder why.

"I did it for Rin." He said softly as the guests gasped at his admittance.

"She asked you to remove the princess's head?" Sesshomaru asked

Kohaku fidgeted. "No." He replied and told the story

Flashback

As he entered the clearing he saw his friend sitting in a garden. She had tears rolling down her face and Kohaku dashed to her side to see what had happened. Sitting down beside her he asked what was the matter. Rin fell into his arms.

"Kohaku she is going to kill her." Rin sobbed into his arms.

"Who is going to kill who Rin?" Kohaku asked raising her tearful eyes to look at him.

"The southern princess is going to fight Kagome tomorrow. She will be killed and then I won't have a mother again." Rin cried rubbing her eyes.

"I don't understand. Why is the southern princess wanting to fight Kagome? My sister would be destroyed if something happened to her. She is the only family she has besides me." Kohaku said setting his eyes cold and hard.

Rin explained to Kohaku everything that had happened since she had last seen him. She told him about the mating and the princess saying that Sesshomaru was hers. The impending fight that she was sure that Kagome was going to lose.

That was when Kohaku made up his mind. He could save Kagome, repay his debt to the western lord and Rin would be able to keep her family.

"I will make sure that Kagome does not get hurt. I promise." Kohaku said

"Really you would do that for me?" Rin asked as her tears instantly stopped and a smile sprung up on her face.

"You're my friend Rin. You may be the only friend that I have and if this will make you happy then of course I will do whatever it takes." Kohaku said as she hugged him tightly.

End Flashback

"I demand his death!" The southern lord yelled violently upon entering the hall.

A/N

After so many people thought that it was Kagura I was half tempted to make it her. Not only that, but make it so she was really a guy. That would have been a shock and imagine the southern lords surprise. I can't believe no one got it. The flash of steel I thought would give it away. Every time in the show when his weapon appears they makes a shiny flash on it. Thanks for the reviews as always and I will try to keep up the daily updates.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Chapter 17

It had been three days since the mindless killing of Kohaku. Well at least that was how she looked upon it. She had locked herself in a room of the palace and placed a barrier around it. No one had been able to get through or talk to her not even Maru. Sesshomaru had thought that it was probably for the best with the anger that was rolling off her spell.

The lords had decided that perhaps they should take their leave or face the wraith of an angry miko. A miko that had been able to create a barrier that could even hold out against two of the strongest inus that the land had ever seen. It had become a sort of sword in the stone with every magical being in the palace trying to break the barrier. No king Arthur had been able to break it.

Kagura, Kanna and Lord Taro had finally left that morning. The wind witch had finally proven to be useful. Sesshomaru had thought that Nami had her father wrapped around her finger, but Kagura had him at her feet by the time they left. Taro had not only wanted Kohaku's death, but also the rest of his family. Namely Sango, but she swayed him to be satisfied with the boys.

Kagome sat on the huge futon replaying the horrible act in her head. Sesshomaru had taken the boy into the field behind the palace while the onlookers had remained on the palace balconies. She had been forced being told it was her duty as his mate. She had watched as all the bloodthirsty demons cheered for the boy's demise. She felt sick watching Kagura bat her fan and flirt with the southern lord as Sesshomaru sliced the boy's head from his shoulders.

She ran back into the room and threw up the barrier. She wanted no part of this sick twisted world. She had grown sicker as the days went on with as much power she was drawing from her body. She had not eaten since the morning of his death and refused all food since. The thought made her stomach act up. Her head was swimming and clouded her body finally fell to the floor as did the barrier that had been surrounding the room.

When she finally did wake she was unsure of how long she had been out. Her eyes focused and then hazed only to focus once more. Maru was at her side holding her close. Then her eyes settled on a form sleeping at her feet. Jumping up from her position she screamed so loud that every guard in the castle was there in seconds.

"YOUR DEAD!" She screamed to the boy that had been at her feet.

"No he is not dead here only to the south." Sesshomaru said with cool ease walking to her side. "You must put more faith in those around you. Did you really think I wanted the boys death on your and Rin's mind for the rest of my days. Hardly"

"I saw you cut off his head. I don't understand." Kagome whispered sitting back.

"I am sorry, but we could not tell you. The deceit would have rolled off you and the southern lord would have caught on." Maru said nuzzling her.

"Would some one explain what the hell is going?" Kagome pleaded.

Sesshomaru sighed and settled next to his mate on the futon. The children had finally skidded into the room to greet Kagome from her slumber. They also sat to hear of the tale again even though they had heard it yesterday after the last lord had left.

Flashback

Sesshomaru was sitting in his study when Maru came into the room. He knew what the discussion was going to be about, but there was nothing that could be done. Maru sat directly in front of him.

"I found the body of the girl. She almost looks like the slayer boy that will die. It is sad to lose two children in such close timing." Maru sighed.

A plan formed in Sesshomaru's mind. "Retrieve the wind witch and inform her that I have need of her in my study. Do make sure that she understands it not sexual." Sesshomaru said blandly.

Maru shaking his head went to retrieve the woman. She was angry about Kohaku's soon to be death and really had no need of dealing with Sesshomaru. Tossing the door to the side she made her way as Maru followed.

"What is it you need from me. Want to kill Kanna maybe to make it a great show." She growled.

"Hardly. I need your ability, but in order for this to work Kagome can not know and neither can the children. Maru retrieve the dead girl, make her as close to the looks of the boy as possible. Place the clothes that the boy had been wearing the night of the murder on her. I will inform the lords that they may watch from the balcony, but I refuse to have them breathing down my neck. The field is far enough away from the palace that the scent of the girl will not be picked up by the others. It is close enough to see the beheading. Here is where you come in witch. You shall make the dead girl walk beside me to the field where I shall remove her head. The boy will be hidden in a house not to far from the killing field and when all is done he shall return here." He said with finality.

Total shock at the deception in the plan, but it had one flaw in Maru's mind. "Kagome will be angry with you and you know how her powers flare when she is mad." Maru said thanking god that it wasn't him she would be angry with.

"Good it will teach them that she is not weak as to have a boy do her killings for her. We will inform her once everyone is gone and hope that she does not purify anyone before that time." Sesshomaru said rubbing his temples.

END FLASHBACK

Kagome sat with a bewildered look on her face. She was utterly speechless as everyone around her sat silent. Her mind processing what he had done for her. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Hey I helped." Maru said as she yanked him over into the hug. Sesshomaru moved back lifting an eyebrow.

"You had put on your own show. That barrier was an act of power that none had seen before." He said as both he and Maru inhaled her much missed scent and then froze.

Looking at each other then to the girl she started to get nervous. Was something on her? Kagome looked all around her getting frantic.

"What the hell is it?" She said panicking.

"I believe we know how you put up such a strong barrier now. Your pregnant." Maru said a little more than shocked at the revelation.

A/N

Did you really think that I would kill Kohaku? Poor kid has been through enough. Oh lord Kagome is pregnant, because she didn't have mood swings from hell before. Hope you liked it and write you soon.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Chapter 18

It had taken two weeks for Inuyasha to fully heal. In that time he had come to get to know the Sesshomaru of this world. He was rash, illogical, quick tempered and preferred to run wild. I plain words he was the brother Inuyasha had always wanted. No way was he the stuffy lord that his brother had always seemed. Nor did he hold the same murderous intent.

He had also come to know the father of this world. It seemed that being a lord was hard work. Constantly trying to appease the other lords and the people of his lands. The man had also set to the task of trying to train him in swordplay. It was trying for both of them. Inuyasha often wondered if this would have been his life if his father had survived.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had left the castle three days ago in search of

the mikos. They had found them fighting against a hoard of angry lesser demons. Inuyasha had never seen anything so beautiful than the teamwork of the two girls. The Kagome of this world was well versed in the art of the sword. She seemed to dance with the singing blade. Kikyo was the ever silent and deadly archer as she had been in his world. He had forgotten the many emotions her features held when she performed her duty.

Sesshomaru had looked to him in silent question. He was not really sure that running into a fight with the most deadly mikos of this world was good for either of their health. The look on Inuyasha's face told him all he needed to know. A great smile as he rushed into the fight. Sesshomaru inhaled and ran in after him. The mikos had thought them to be insane as they helped them destroy the threat.

As Inuyasha had destroyed the last of the demons he turned to face Kagome's blade while Kikyo aimed the point of an arrow at Sesshomaru. Eyes narrowed on their prey as they looked at each and then back to the demons.

"Why are you here princes?" Kagome asked in a rather deadly voice that Inuyasha had found rather sexy.

"Calm down Kagome I only wanted to help you and your sister." Inuyasha said swiping the blade from her hand.

"Why would you do that?" She asked lowering the blade as Kikyo relaxed her aim.

Inuyasha had thought it best to explain to the girls how and why he had come to this world. They had found his story fascinating hanging on every word that floated to the air. Sesshomaru smirked as he watched Inuyasha work his charm. He would have both girls by the end of a couple of days.

As the girls finally settled in for rest Sesshomaru and Inuyasha promised to watch over them. Inuyasha looked from one girl to the other and found that he was in the same place he had been at in his world. He couldn't choose between them. His heart would always long for both.

"What's wrong with you?" Sesshomaru asked leaning against the tree.

"I don't know which girl I want to be with." Inuyasha sighed

"Then don't choose. Make them both your mate then." Sesshomaru said with a shrug of his shoulder.

A snorting laugh erupted from Inuyasha's throat. "You have no idea about human women do you?" Inuyasha said

"I have bedded my share. They both seemed to be interested in you." Sesshomaru added trying to make his friend feel better about the situation.

"I will think about it, but I have a feeling that they will not go for that." Inuyasha said staring into the fire and smirking to himself about how much fun that would be.

Back In The Other World.

Sesshomaru and Maru had listened to the tiny heartbeats a few weeks after they had found out that Kagome was with pup. It was at that time they found out she was actually carrying four pups. After the initial shock from the news she knew that Sesshomaru and Maru were not going to let her out of their sight for even a second.

While she loved the attention from her Inus it was trying at times. Like when she wanted to go to the bathroom and her Inus wanted to be with her. That was when she drew the line. She did love the cuddling, but then again she had always enjoyed that.

The only real problem seemed to be the fighting that would occur when it came to sex. Apparently Sesshomaru was afraid that they would harm the pups and Maru had become an absolute horny dog so to speak. She had to convince Sesshomaru that the pups were safe, but she had also informed Maru that she refused to be a sex slave.

The entire palace was excited about the pups. A room was being prepared for the pups and Kagome had set to the task of having certain things made by craftsmen that she would have bought had she been in her world. Totosai had showed up stating that he would leave once he had seen the pups. Maru had stopped Sesshomaru from killing him more than a few times already.

Sango and Miroku had also been sent for. Sango was trying to get Kohaku to come home with them, but he had refused so far. He said that he didn't think he could face all the ghosts he felt in the village yet. The little village had collected a lot of new members. Miroku had also taken up the slaying carrier so he could fight beside his woman.

The only sadness that Kagome had was that her mother and best friend would never be able to see her pups. Sometimes she would talk to the night sky as if her mother could hear her. So here she sat in the garden on Maru's lap while he tried to convince her to come to bed.

"I wish that I could see my mom and tell her about the pups." Kagome said as Maru nibbled on her neck.

"I would tell her if I could love." Maru said sweetly.

She giggled. "You are just trying to get me beneath." She chided the smirking Maru.

"I am offended by your accusations and feel you should be punished." Maru said mockingly.

"I bet." She said getting off his lap and heading into the palace.

Inside the palace Sesshomaru was looking through old scrolls of his father and the slayer's. He wanted to surprise Kagome with his findings and hopefully be able to reunite her with her mother. She had honored him with the promise of four heirs and he wanted her to understand what she meant to him.

He had a pretty good idea of where the next portal would be opening, but not a pin point location as of yet. A sigh and rub of the bridge of his nose. He needed a break or he was going to get agitated. Rising from behind his desk he went to find where Kagome and Maru had wondered off.

Rin and Shippo where watching as Totosai created one of his swords. The magic was dancing in the air in bright purples and greens. It was mesmerizing to the children. Sango and Miroku had also stopped to watch as the old man worked. They did wonder as to whom he was making it for since no one had asked for him to create it.

A/N

I doubt that I will be able to get a chapter up tomorrow. I have been condemned to torture by harpies. In other words I have to go to a Christmas party at my grandmothers. No women in my family die only the men from having their soul sucked out. Merry Christmas!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Chapter 19

Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Maru were relaxing in the study when Totosai entered. Kagome was now six months pregnant and the pups would be born any time now. She had been reading to the pups as of late and while most found it strange Sesshomaru thought it was a good idea. What harm could it do and it kept her out of trouble in his mind.

Totosai had just entered the room and made his way over to the girl. A smile and a light chuckle drew her attention away from the book that she was reading. She noticed that he was holding a picture, a scroll and something wrapped sitting next to him. The first thing that he showed her was the picture. A gasp from her made Sesshomaru and Maru come to see what was so shocking.

"This is my father, but I don't know who the others are." She said as a tear slipped from her eye.

"I am sure that Lord Sesshomaru could inform of the one gentlemen, but they were all my friends." Totosai said

"That is my father." Sesshomaru said narrowing his eyes at the old man. "Explain."

"Certainly that is precisely why I am here. Your fathers' and when I say yours I do mean you also Maru." Totosai said looking at Maru.

"Your fathers were a part of a grand council that overlooked the well being of several different worlds. That is where we all met and became good friends. I knew your fathers before they married or mated and had been there for your births. There had even been a bet on which son Kagome might end up with. No one would have seen this one coming." Totosai laughed as he thought of friends.

"Maru it had been at a meeting that we learned of the disappearance of your father, mother and yourself. Kagome's father had gone to find out what had happened, but also vanished without word. A sad day it was and Sesshomaru I am sure that you recall what happened after your father had gone drinking in despair." Totosai sighed at the thought of his friend's fate.

"It is time that you three take their places at the council. Kagome I had forged a weapon for your father and now I bestow upon you the bow of opening." Totosai said handing her the bow.

"The bow of opening?" Kagome whispered backed to the old man.

"It will open a portal to the world you wish to be in. I had transported the magic from the bow to the well when your father disappeared for the universe travel. I did not think your mother would want a baby to have a bow. The bow will also take you three to the grand council. You must be there in six months time. I will be informing them of your arrival." Totosai said

"So you expect us to go to this grand council and do what exactly?" Sesshomaru asked

"You will be new guardians taking your fathers' places. It was what you were born to be and your pups shall follow in your footsteps." Totosai said grabbing the scroll.

"This shall help. A spell of changing to fit in with your surroundings." Totosai said handing the scroll to Sesshomaru.

Kagome had her own questions for Totosai, but as she went to ask she felt a great spasm in her back. Her eyes widened as both inus looked her over to see if she was okay. Next was a great gush of fluid all over her kimono. Her inus jumped to their feet and then smacked into each other trying to get the healer. They had however forgotten to get Kagome.

A laughing Totosai picked her up and walked her to the healer. He knew it was going to be today. He did have one final thing to say to the girl before he left for his home.

"I have another secret to let you in on. Your children shall be elementals." Totosai said as Kagome's mouth hung open.

"They shall have power like no world has ever seen. Your children will be great rulers and when the time is right I shall make them swords." Totosai said laying her down upon the futon as her inus ran in to apologize.

In the midst of the chaos and the contractions Totosai had slipped away with out anyone noticing. Maru and Sesshomaru had done their best to calm her over the hours of contractions. They had found it best to be at her side in shifts until the pups were ready to come into the world.

The healer was worried about the human. The pups would not be able to come into the world on their own. There was a good chance that she would not make it. So while Sesshomaru and Maru sat at her side and the healer explained that it was possible that one of her pups would die Kagome grabbed her bow and thought of her mother.

The next thing she knew she was in her room as her mother rushed in happy to see her, but confused at the sight. Questions would have to wait as Sesshomaru and Maru explained the grave importance of the situation her mother rushed her to the car and then to the hospital.

In the car she watched as Sesshomaru chanted over Kagome and Maru. Maru and Sesshomaru looked human, but Kagome had not changed at all. They would have to ask Totosai how he knew that they would need such a spell.

Arriving at the hospital Kagome was rushed away for an emergency c-section. Well her inus became confused and scared about what was happening with their mate. Her mother had convinced them that she was going to be safe and hoped that she had not lied to them. In the hall the nurses looked to the room as they heard soft whining.

Kagome's mother had explained to the nurses that her daughter her husband and his twin had come to visit not thinking that she may go into labor. Then of course the question of who was the father came. As both inus said they were the fathers. The Nurses thought it best to drop the question thinking that it may cause an argument. Kagome's mother however didn't and when the doctors and nurses all left she asked again.

"So who is the father?" She asked.

Sesshomaru and Maru explained that they both were mated to Kagome and the pups were both of theirs. Her mother paled and made a little oh face at the story. She would have to talk to her daughter after the madness has ended.

It had been a half an hour later that Kagome was brought back. She cracked her eyes to see her inus sitting one on each side of the bed. Such worried looks they had on their faces. Both began to nuzzle and make sure she was okay. Her mother smiled warmly at the scene. She knew her daughter was safe.

The baby boys had been brought in a little later. The spell held true for the tiny ones and Sesshomaru let the breath he was holding out. His only question was why did Totosai have the scroll in the first place and how did he know they would need it?

Two really happy fathers rushed to their boys. All four boys had been promptly picked up by one of their family members. Sesshomaru and Maru looked at each when they felt the magic thrum through the tiny beings. They had a feeling that Kagome had another surprise yet in store for them.

As her mother held one of her grandsons Kagome told her what Totosai said about her father. Her mother had never really known what had happened to the man. She did however keep hope that he would return to her one day. Kagome promised that they would learn what happened and then tell her anything that they learned.

They arrived at the palace a week later with the bundles in their arms. Sesshomaru removed the spell as the entire palace waited with bated breath only to be shocked with what they saw. Well except for Kagome who thought it best to explain why the babies looked as they did. Inhaling sharply at the fact that their children would hold so much power Maru almost pitied them. Sesshomaru swelled with pride at the fact.

All boys had been named accordingly to the element that they held.

Tsuchi had blue and green hair, with one eye blue and one green. He had a circle of blue and green on his forehead. Kaze had silver hair like his fathers, but stormy gray eyes with silver horizontal waves on his forehead. Mizu had a deep ocean blue hair with seafoam colored eyes. A water droplet the same color as his hair on his forehead. Then lastly was Ka with bright gold and red hair. He had his fathers golden eyes. A bright dark flame on his forehead.

A/N

I thought that I was almost finished and now I am not so sure. I have to deal with the council, what the hell happened to Kagome and Maru's parents, the whole thing with Totosai and on and on. Good gravy.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Chapter 20

It had been a week since they had returned home. The babies were a constant of want and need. The children begged to be played with and her Inus had not been happy to learn that she would not be able to accommodate them for a couple of weeks. She was so tired that finally she had just fallen asleep in Rin's room while she …..fixed her hair.

Maru and Sesshomaru had been trying to bind the babies' powers until they were able to control them. Thunderstorms had rolled threw the dinning room while the study had been struck by a tornado. Ka was by far the most mischievous baby any nanny had ever encountered. Learning that when he set their hair on fire they made funny noises.

So they now had no nanny that would set foot near the palace or even in the western lands. Sesshomaru had no luck in finding Totosai. Maru at the moment had no luck finding Kagome and the babies were hungry again. When they did find her Rin was all smiles and Kagome hair was a rat's nest.

"Mom looks pretty now." Rin said to the startled inus.

"Yes …yawn …pretty…Ri.." Kagome muttered. Cracking red eyes open at the sound of little cries. Flipping to her to her back she watched Rin leave as she opened her top.

"Just latch them on." She yawned again.

Maru and Sesshomaru looked at their poor mate. They would have to do something about this soon. Walking over Maru sat behind Kagome as she leaned on him and two little ones started feeding. The two others waited patiently on the futon as Sesshomaru sat next to them. Maru was trying to rid her hair of the tangles, but failing horribly.

"Damn it Maru stop that hurts." She snarled.

"Love have you seen yourself lately?" Maru asked grabbing a mirror.

When she first looked into the mirror she had thought that they were playing a joke on her. The woman in the mirror had dark circles under her eyes, Her hair was oily mated and ratted, Red veins popped in her eyes and she was utterly repulsive. So Kagome did the only thing that she could at the time. She burst into tears.

"I'm… a troll. No, I am uglier… than a troll is. I am a… terrible mother. I ….can't …do ..this anymore. My life….is a…tragedy." She wailed as Maru tried to nuzzle her.

Sesshomaru noticed something when she started her tearful tantrum. The babies had stopped crying. The little ones had been able to understand them this whole time. He watched in fascination as they all looked at one another and then to their mother. The two in her arms tried to comfort her while the other two crawled up to her side.

Kagome and Maru had also stopped to look upon the little ones. Infants had played them for fools. Kagome smacked her self in the forehead as she looked to her inus. They luckily looked just as dumbfounded as she did.

"They can understand us." Sesshomaru said

"Thanks for stating the obvious." She glowered.

"Babies we have to have an understanding. You can not set people on fire Ka, spin them in tornadoes Kaze, drench them in rainstorms Mizu and Tsuchi no opening the ground to swallow anyone." Kagome said firmly

After the feeding she decided to have a little time for herself. The babies had been put down for a nap. Rin and Shippo had been whisked away by Miroku to the slayer village. For the first time in a long while the palace was silent and peaceful. Even her inus were playing nicely with each other.

As she slipped into the water she felt them enter the spring behind her. Turning and covering her self they stopped and looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Kagome we do not expect anything. We merely wish to be with you and wash you." Maru said walking once more to her only for her to back up again.

"I'm ugly and fat now. Why would you want to look at me." She said as a tear escaped her eye.

"You are not ugly Kagome. We desire you more than you know." Sesshomaru said

She stopped in her retreat and let a sigh slip. She was being silly really, but she had been so tiny and now she was….not tiny. She let them pamper her as Maru washed her hair and Sesshomaru washed her body. She relaxed under the treatment. Of course between the washing were little nips, kisses and caresses.

After it had been learned that the babies could understand what they were doing and had in fact had been in control of their powers the entire time. Sesshomaru had a long talk with the tiny elementals. Kagome was afraid to know what he said to her babies, but whatever it was they shaped up.

By some act of the gods or rather a really smooth talking inu named Maru a new nanny had been acquired. The children had been brought back from the slayer village and the palace was a home again instead of the war zone it had seemed lately. Kagome was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

A/N

Short chapter on the joys of motherhood. This one is for Trinity3000 who gave me the idea.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Chapter 21

With the babies finally under some type of control and the palace back to normal six month flew by. There had been no word from Totosai and even the endless searches left them with nothing on the old man. Kagome could find nothing on this grand council they were suppose to see either. They were going in blind.

It was early morning when the bow had begun to glow a bright green and purple. The three took this as a sign that it was time to go and meet with the council. Kagome had asked her family to come and at the palace a month ago to watch the babies while they were away. Sesshomaru had made sure that the palace was well secured while they would be gone.

Taking a hold of the bow in a blink of an eye they found themselves in a clearing. A large palace was a few strides ahead of them not to unlike Sesshomaru's. Large groups of people were headed to the palace. Thinking that this was the place they began to follow the groups to the palace.

It was at this time that Jaken or what appeared to be Jaken in drag dashed forward. Tiny feet with large rolling tears and a huge grin as she ran as fast her little legs would carry her. When she finally reached Maru she flung herself around his leg.

"Good gravy don't tell them your are promised too?" Kagome groaned.

"Hardly." Maru said narrowing his eyes.

"I told them. I said that if the sun prince were dead then there would be no day. Did they listen to me? No." The imp sobbed on his leg.

"What are you on about?" Maru asked prying the imp from his leg.

"She is happy that the sun prince has been found. She was your nanny." A grinning Totosai said stepping into view. Looking at a lot more regal than they had ever seen before.

"Sun prince?" Kagome asked looking to Totosai.

"Oh yes, don't tell me that you didn't know. Your mates are as different as night and day. Literally." Totosai laughed as Sesshomaru growled.

"Why didn't you inform us of this before?" Sesshomaru said pulling his sword.

"Were would the fun be in that. Come on we must prepare." Totosai said heading back to the palace.

"Prepare for what." Kagome asked running to catch up.

"He must claim his throne. A simple spell really. Sesshomaru had it performed when he was a baby. That's why he has the crescent moon on his forehead." Totosai said as Maru and Sesshomaru looked at each other then realized Kagome had gone without them.

As they reached a large study Totosai motioned for them to sit. Maru and Kagome went where motioned, but Sesshomaru leaned against the wall. He wasn't doing anything till he knew what the hell was going. Totosai sighed. He had known dealing with Sesshomaru was going to be hard.

"Do not be difficult. So much like your father." Totosai said taking a seat behind a desk.

"Please Sesshomaru for Maru." Kagome pleaded with a pouting lip.

"Fine, but we are to know everything here on out or we leave never to return."

"I plan on telling you everything. Even things that you may not wish to know." Totosai said with a strict tone in his voice.

"As I told you Maru's parents were killed. They were the king and queen of the sun realm. It was believed that the moon king killed them. Your father Sesshomaru." Totosai said raising a brow.

"What!" They gasped.

"Oh it is true. Without the sun the moon would rule both realms. Kagome, your father couldn't believe that one of his friends could do that to another and set out to find the truth. Then of course there was the mystery of what happened to Maru. It was never discovered who had killed your parents or how you ended up where you did. I think that the answers lie in the palace of the sun. I suggest that you go there after the meeting and your introductions. I am sure that there will be many raised eyebrows today." Totosai finished looking to the baffled three.

"My father was not power driven. I refuse to believe that he would do this." Sesshomaru snarled from his spot on Kagome's side.

"We will find out what happened." Kagome said taking Sesshomaru and Maru's hand.

Totosai rose from his spot behind the desk and asked Maru to follow to the center of the study. Kagome sat back with Sesshomaru and watched as Totosai chanted. A bright golden sun appeared on Maru's forehead. Kagome smiled as she felt he finally looked whole. Sesshomaru had to wonder what this would mean for their little family especially if his father had killed Maru's parents.

Kagome didn't know why she didn't see it before. Where Sesshomaru had a blue hue to his skin and hair Maru had a golden. Maru always had a brighter view where Sesshomaru saw the darkness. Right down to their eyes Maru had the brightness of the sunrise and Sesshomaru had a darkening like the sunset.

Once the spell was cast Totosai thought it was time to go and see the council. Walking into the large chamber filled huge fluffy pillows Kagome stopped dead in her tracks grabbing Sesshomaru's Hand. She whispered something in his ear as his eyes drifted to the side of the room. Maru followed his gaze with his own.

There chained to one of the chair half-naked, beaten and bloodied was none other than.

"Naraku." The three whispered.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Chapter 22

It was Totosai that finally walked over to the halted three and ushered them to their seats. Kagome had seen the twinkle in the old man's eyes. A mental groan as she thought what he was up to now. It could not have been an accident that there was a beaten and half-dead Naraku attached to a chair like a pet. She looked over at Sesshomaru who seemed to be in deep thought as usual.

"Totosai, What are his crimes?" Maru asked

"Its Naraku. That is a crime in its self." Sesshomaru snorted

"Yes, because all Sesshomarus are the same." Kagome chided.

"He altered the well causing some shifts in the rule of the realm he lives." Totosai sighed wishing that he could do something for the man.

"The well. Was he the reason I ended up in Maru's world?" Kagome gasped wanting to thank the man for helping her find Maru.

"Hn, There is more to this Totosai. What is it?" Sesshomaru asked shifting his eyes to Totosai who only smiled.

"Just a change of rule. A new king." Totosai said casting a glance to Maru.

Sesshomaru rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Maru. The sun king." Sesshomaru stated

"Very good, always so quick." Totosai said. Kagome looked a little panicked.

"Who was running the kingdom?" Kagome asked wondering what kind of tyrant would torture someone like that.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said blandly.

"I hardly think that Inuyasha would be capable of that kind of torture." Kagome said.

"It is true. Is it not Totosai? Inuyasha is the elder half brother of Maru." Sesshomaru said quirking a brow and catching onto the old man's game.

"It is. It is. You are too smart Sesshomaru. Too smart indeed." The old man said walking away.

Sesshomaru frowned at the knowledge.

He recalled the plan that he never set into motion when he learned of the birth of Inuyasha. It would have been so simple and quick over throwing his father's thrown. He was going to defeat his father and gain the name as most powerful demon in Japan. Inuyasha was to be killed along with his human mother. So simple and so easy, but when he learned of the death of his father and found the woman he couldn't go through with it. Saying he would kill the boy later when he deemed the time right.

Sesshomaru looked at Maru and wondered if this half brother of his had maybe went through with a plan similar. He would have to be even crueler than Sesshomaru in his earlier days. Then as he cast his eyes on the still bleeding form of Naraku he realized this Inuyasha would be capable of pulling off what he couldn't. Sesshomaru only hoped that Maru didn't think this was going to be a happy family reunion.

Kagome watched the frown deepen on Sesshomaru face when he looked to Maru. She couldn't help, but wonder what it was that was making his aura so sad. She figured that he must know or think he knows something that the rest of them had not even thought of yet. When she looked at Maru he almost seemed hopeful and excited.

Sesshomaru reached across and tugged Maru's sleeve getting his attention.

"Remember. You have your own family now." Sesshomaru said getting a strange look from Maru.

Kagome had gone to ask what he meant by that, but the sound of yelling from the hall caught her attention. The doors were thrown open and a very confident and pissed looking Inuyasha strutted into the room. His eyes narrowed when they caught on Maru. Flicking his hair over his shoulder he walked to his half brother.

"Maru what a surprise." Inuyasha smirked with a strange glint that chilled even Sesshomaru.

Maru moved from his seat and Kagome tensed. For some reason the whole first meeting with Sesshomaru popped into her mind. Kagome was gnawing on her lip so hard it was almost drawing blood. Sesshomaru readied himself to intervene.

"You are my brother?" Maru asked with an almost innocent voice that made every female in the room melt and swoon. Kagome growled at them to back off.

"Half brothers. We are half brothers. My father mated your mother when mine died of an illness. " Inuyasha snarled at the memory.

"Did you know I was alive?" Maru asked his voice a little broken.

"I had hoped that you died a rather painful death." Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

"Why? I am your brother. Do you know what my life was like? Did you know what they did to me!" Maru thundered. His voice reflecting the pain of the life that he endured until Kagome freed him.

"Of course I know! I told them to do!" Inuyasha rebuked quickly forgetting that they were not alone in the room as the sounds of outrage rang out. His eyes met with those of the occupants and he could feel the weight of their eyes on him.

Inuyasha might as well have shot Maru with that one comment. He staggered back shaking his head in denial that his brother would be such a bastard. He looked to Kagome and could see her heart breaking for him. Sesshomaru would not even look at him, but had his eyes trained on the floor. Totosai had called for the guards to take Inuyasha away.

Maru had heard enough and exited the room. Kagome and Sesshomaru had followed after him. They found him sitting by a lake and staring at the water. Kagome hurried over and threw her arms around him in a hug. He had wrapped his arm around her, but not really confirming she was there.

"I love you. Maru." She said softly and as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I know, Kagome." He whispered

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to do at times like this. Maru was normally the one that was the emotional support for the family while he was the brawn. Kagome was a tiny bit of both he guessed. So he just sat down next to them to show his support. He found himself staring at the water also and wishing that he could have made things right with his brother.

Totosai had walked toward the three. Sesshomaru jumped to his feet getting ready to draw his sword, but stopped when he heard the sound of Kagome pleas. Totosai for once held no mirth in his step and didn't seem to have a hidden agenda. Kagome only hoped that she was right in stopping Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry about this pup, but it had to be done. He never would have confessed other wise and the others would still believe Sesshomaru's father to have been guilty. It was a dirty trick and I hope one day you can forgive me." Totosai said humbling himself for once.

"No more secrets, lies or tricks right?" Kagome asked snuggling closer to Maru who still had said nothing at all.

"I only ask one more thing. Find your father Kagome. Go to the sun realm and find your father for your mother's sake. I have to get back and see how Naraku is fairing. He risked a lot to help me in this endeavor." Totosai said

"Naraku helped you?" Kagome asked wide-eyed.

"You of all people should know not to judge a book by its cover Kagome." Totosai finished bowing his head and walking back to the palace.

"He is not like you Sesshomaru." Maru said cocking his head to his silent partner.

"Hn, That was almost me." Sesshomaru replied unblinking.

"Almost isn't the same." Maru finished and Kagome looked a little confused, but if her inus were okay then she was too.

"Ready to see where you were born?" Kagome asked getting to her feet.

"Not really, but I think we should find out what happened to your father." Maru said receiving a nod in agreement from Sesshomaru.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned, written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi.

Produced by Sunrise.

Chapter 23

Arriving in the sun realm Maru could feel his power increase in blood. It was as if a piece of him that had been missing was finally dropped into place. A feeling of pride welled up inside him when he looked upon his palace. He for once felt like he was Sesshomaru's equal as he took in the awed expression on Kagome's face.

Kagome took note on how the palace was bright and warm just like the lord that now ran the land. They had stumbled upon a painting of his father and while Maru had seen paintings of Sesshomaru's father it was another thing to know that this man was his father. The first thing that Kagome noticed was that he was smiling and seemed genuinely happy.

A huge celebration had been arranged to welcome Maru home. He learned from the other lords of his world about his mother and father. They all had stories of how his father at one time or another had saved them or someone that they loved. He was the first person you asked if you needed help. It reminded Kagome of how Maru ran into the burning hut to save a life. It seemed her was just like his father.

Kagome had gone to retrieve the children and Jaken. She had hatched a plan for the angry little imp. She thought that maybe if he had someone in his life then he wouldn't be such a pain in the ass. Sesshomaru had snorted and said that his retainer would never leave his side. Kagome reminded him that males some times did not think with the right head when the promise of sex was involve.

It had been later that night when strange noises from a closet scared Kagome enough to call out to her inus. Sesshomaru and Maru wasted no time in throwing the door open and instantly regretted it. There before them was one naked retainer imp thrusting wildly into one naked nanny imp as she screamed and made animalistic noises. Kagome slammed the door shut as all stared frozen staring at the door.

It was when the smell of sex from the closet finally seeped into the inu's noses that both turned on heel and dashed away. Kagome had thrown her hand over her mouth as a tinge of throw up made its way up and into her mouth. Inside the closet however were two happy lustful devoted imps still too wrapped in each other to know that they had been caught.

The next morning Kagome avoided all eye contact or any contact with the little imps. Jaken had asked to stay by the side of Jill the nanny imp. Sesshomaru had been surprised, but knew that he would always by the children's side since that was where Jill would be. Kagome had walked over and gave her mate a hug as he tried to tell her that he was not upset.

Sesshomaru and Maru had decided that neither could really leave their Kingdom, but with the aid of Kagome's bow they could travel back and forth. They would live in a kingdom for a year and other would travel during the day to their kingdom. Kagome said it would be like going to work and coming home. It was the only fair thing to do for their kingdoms and family.

During the celebration Sesshomaru found it better to go in search of any clues that might help in the cause to help find out what had happened to Kagome's father. It was one particular day that he noticed a slight shift in the walls on the study. As he neared the wall the feel of a cool breeze caught his attention. 'A secret passage way?' he mused and looked for an opening.

He had searched for a while trying to find the trigger that would open the door. In his aggravation he let loose an acid whip destroying the door. He smirked to himself on the effectiveness of the simple answers in life. He would worry over the fixing over the door later when such things mattered.

Walking into the passageway and down a long winding staircase he finally reached a room. It seemed to be a library of some kind. A desk with a bag that looked similar to the one Kagome traveled with was on top of it. Walking over and opening it he found men's clothes. He looked to see a picture that was of a man, a woman, a small girl and a baby in her arms wrapped in some of the clothes. Then he found a diary buried at the bottom the pack.

He thought it best to bring the information to the others and see where the new clue had led them. Walking into the great room he always found it so amusing the way people froze when he walked into a room. Everyone except his chatting Kagome and of course Maru. They never seemed intimidated by him in the least.

"Kagome might I have a word with you?" Sesshomaru asked approaching the girl

Kagome excused herself to follow Sesshomaru outside of the gathering and into the study. Sesshomaru showed her the backpack and Kagome looked at the picture she almost looked as if she would cry.

"That is my father." Kagome said staring at the picture. That was when Sesshomaru handed the diary to Kagome. She sat reading it when Maru finally came in to see what was going on. The guests had retired and he grew worried about the two.

He walked over to Sesshomaru who told him of the passageway and backpack. He also informed him of the diary. Her father had to have been in hurry to dash out of the palace without his backpack.

"It makes reference to changing the mistakes of the past. Righting the wrongs. He was going in search of the realm of time." Kagome said looking up from the diary to her mates.

"Then I suppose that we should go there." Sesshomaru said getting to his feet.

They made the arrangements for the realms and the children as Kagome once again grabbed her trusty bow. It was late when they arrived in the time realm and her inus froze on spot. She turned to look at them and see what the problem was when an arrow zipped by her face. Maru jumped in front of her as two very pregnant mikos came from the forest.

"Damn it you too! What have I told you about running into danger in your conditions!" Inuyasha barked running out of the forest. He stilled when he looked at who was in front of him.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as his friend sprinted and jumped into his arms.

Coughs from behind him reminded him of his two very pregnant mates. When he turned he realized that they were also two very pissed pregnant mates. He instantly dropped the girl from his arms as her mates walked up to her side.

"So who is this Inuyasha." The pregnant Kagome asked her mate as her sister crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Girls. This is my friend Kagome. Maru and Sesshomaru my half brother." Inuyasha smiled introducing them and hoping that they didn't get all moody.

"Actually they are my mates." Kagome smiled linking her arms with her mates. She noticed that the mikos relaxed and linked their arms Inuyasha's.

"No shit. You mated them both huh?" Inuyasha smirked thinking of how that must have gone down.

"Looks like you really couldn't choose either." Kagome laughed.

A/N

Yeah I know not that long, but I have been so sick. Promise will be longer next time. So if this suck once again I am sorry. My eyes are about to fall out of my head. Groans in pain….ack…cough cough.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned, written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi.

Produced by Sunrise.

Sesshomaru was sitting on the edge of a grassy cliff staring at the sunset over the Western Lands. Not his western lands, but the ones that his half brother had decided to call home. Inuyasha had invited all of them to the palace to meet his 'adopted family' as Inuyasha said. Strange how the words stung him as much as when Inuyasha used his father's fang to remove his arm.

He had told Kagome and Maru to go on while he looked for anything that would aid them in their quest. Truth in the matter was that he had just wanted to be alone. He had no want or desire to see a man that would resemble his sire. Not to mention there was another Sesshomaru in the castle and it was bad enough that Maru looked so much like him. Three of them in one castle would be maddening.

The sound of footsteps behind him drew his attention away from the setting sun. He raised a brow at the man before him. It had been a long time since he had seen his father in the flesh. Of course this wasn't his sire, but still the resemblance was unnerving. Both stood staring at each for a few moments before Sesshomaru turned his back to him.

"I take it that you are the brother that we have heard so much about." The man said walking to Sesshomaru's side.

"Half-brother." Sesshomaru said correcting him and receiving a smirk.

"Are you going to try and talk to your brother before you leave?" He asked

"There is no point." Sesshomaru said still not looking at him. His father had always tried to guilt trip him into everything and he had a feeling that this man was no better.

"I can tell you about the priest and how the miko can get to him." He said getting Sesshomaru's full attention now.

"Tell me." Sesshomaru growled getting ready to reach for his sword.

"Truly, do you think that you can beat me." The King chuckled and turned his back on Sesshomaru walking back to the palace knowing that Sesshomaru would follow.

When Toga returned with Sesshomaru to the palace he led them out into the garden. Kagome had been shocked to see him standing there and Inuyasha was looking more than annoyed about it. Apparently everyone understood that they had much to work out and wanted Inuyasha to talk to his brother. Each made their excuse and headed off.

"He informed me that he would like for us to speak." Sesshomaru sighed taking a seat.

"Yeah, we have had long conversations about you." Inuyasha said trying not to be bristled.

"You will stay here then?" Sesshomaru asked not really looking at him.

"Well yeah I mean this is the girls home. By the way thanks." Inuyasha said quietly.

"Why are you thanking me?" Sesshomaru asked quirking a brow.

"The different times that you saved us. Not that we needed it or anything." Inuyasha replied coolly as if really did not matter to him.

"Hn." He replied. Holding back the words that he was sure would piss off his brother. Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "When your pups are born perhaps we will return."

"Maybe you could bring your own." Inuyasha said

Sesshomaru tilted his head and thought of the destructive babies running a muck in the new land and almost cringed. "Perhaps, they can be…trying." He replied not wanting to make them sound like monsters in anyway.

"How hard can it be." Inuyasha snorted as a wicked grin appeared in his brother's face.

'Yes. I do believe that we will return after his pups are born.'

The two had not realized that they were actually holding a conversation without die or half-breed riddled into it. Maru and Toga were standing in the library next to the garden looking for a… book. Not at all eaves dropping on the brothers, because that would be below the two lords. Well, that was what they said when they bumped into each other.

Kagome had stumbled upon the prince of the castle playing a prank on a lesser lord and had become too taken with the playful prince. She had already given him the nickname of Sess so as not to confuse him with the others. He was kind of like a Sesshomaru looking Shippo and so she had given him a sucker remembering how much Shippo had loved them. She had thought it was strange that he was hesitant to take it, but she promised that nothing would harm him.

So he smiled and took it.

They were still talking when Maru walked in a sat down beside Kagome. He was almost afraid to ask when he looked at the smiling prince and then his mate.

"Kagome, I hate to even ask and I am sure that I already know, but did you give him the sucker." Maru asked almost feeling the need to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, he reminded me so much of Shippo and I thought that he would like it." She replied

"You did not say anything else once you gave it to him?" Maru asked

"She promised to protect me." Sess said popping the sucker back into his mouth.

Maru rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It will not make him sick Shippo eats them." She said

"I must go speak to Sesshomaru. Do not say or do anything else." Maru said rising to his feet and heading out to find Sesshomaru.

"See what I mean they are way to serious." Kagome said shaking her head.

"I promise I will be more fun." Sess said getting a confused look from her.

"So what does the sucker mean?" She asked almost afraid to know.

"The sucker? Nothing by itself, but you promised to protect me when you offered it to me."

"I did?" She had to stop and think about it. "Nothing will harm you." She muttered back.

"Right, a courting gift and I accepted." Sess said as her mouth dropped to ground. The sound of yelling from the hallway let her know that Sesshomaru had just heard the news.

Kagome looked over to Sess to warn him about the horrible temper of one of her mates when horns started to sound through the air. She looked at the young prince who had gone from playful to attack dog in less than two seconds. He quickly grabbed her hand and readied to flee when a demon appeared before them.

"You dare come here dragon." Sess snarled trying to keep Kagome hidden behind him. The sounds of screams and metal clashing filled the air from everywhere in the palace. A think smoke was drifting in and making it hard for the inu and Kagome to focus.

"Oh, I dare." An icy voice came through the air. Kagome couldn't see and when Sess let go of her hand to fight the dragon she had no idea as to what was happening. A yelp to her left made her panic and she called out for the prince, but received no reply. Kagome felt a pin prick in her neck and her lips go numb before she fell to ground.

Kagome woke in a cold stone dungeon. A keen whining noise made her turn around to see the prince lying on the ground with what looked to be a horrible fever. He was alive and for that she was thankful since she had promised to protect him and failed. She knelt down beside him and pulled him into her lap.

"I'm sorry Sess. I didn't protect you." She cried rocking with him in her arms.

"He will be fine once the potion runs its course." A voice said from one of the cells.

"Oh, okay. Where are we and who are you?" She asked the voice form the cell.

"You are the guest of Ryukotsusei and I am Yasuo Higurashi." He replied proudly

"Daddy!, Daddy its me Kagome!" She yelled almost dropping the inu prince's head.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" He half whispered from shock.

"Well, looking for you. Don't worry my mates will come for me and then we will be saved" She said with determination.

"Mates?" He asked his voice was louder, but the surprise was still there.

"Uh yeah, well I sort of mated both your friends sons and we have four children that hold the powers of the elements."

"You found the sun realms prince and mated both him the moon prince?" Her father asked.

"Yeah and apparently I asked the time prince to court me." She laughed.

"Well it does seem that I have missed much in my time." He sighed.

Kagome told him about everything that had happened to her and her family both demonic and human. She wished that she could see him, but the dungeon was far too dark. The sound of shuffling feet let them know that someone had entered the dungeon. Kagome held her sick puppy prince tight in her arms trying to gather her purification.

After the battle at the palace

When the battle had been won at the palace it was quickly learned that the prince and Kagome had been taken. The Inu no Taishou, Sesshomaru and Maru had been attacked on their way to see Kagome over the courting issue. All three had been hurt as they tried to rush towards the yelping sound of Sess. When they did arrive no one was there only a strange gas like smell and lingering smoke. They did know where to find them however.

"I say we charge in and get them back." Inuyasha said pounding his fists down on the table and startling his already frightened mates.

"I understand how you feel, but that is what he will be expecting." Sesshomaru said rubbing his temples. First he finds out that Kagome has offered the prince a courting gift and he can't kill him because she has given him protection. Then they both get themselves kidnapped and taken to gods know where. He could already tell the boy was going to be trouble.

"Yeah, I am sure that you would be all heart broken if he was killed." Inuyasha sneered

"Inuyasha, Kagome has given him protection and there for I am forced to offer mine." Sesshomaru said in his normal bored get out of my face tone.

"This is getting us no where." Maru said getting to his feet and heading out of the door.

"Hey where is going?" Inuyasha asked looking over to see his brother who also getting up.

"He is going to charge in and get them back." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Well where the hell are you going?" Inuyasha asked as his brother reached the door.

"I am going to help him of course." Sesshomaru said simply.

"You said that he would be expecting that." Inuyasha seethed balling his fists.

"So I did, but it did not mean it was a bad idea." Sesshomaru said exiting the room.

"I hate him." Inuyasha mumbled darting out the room to follow after them.

They gathered what was left of the army and heading in the direction of the dragon's land. Sesshomaru had been correct in the fact that they were in deed waiting for them. Another battle as the three used their attack to obliterate their enemies. Maru had left the dragon for the Inu no Taishou, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru while he headed down to the dungeon to see if he could find them.

He could hear the whining and the sound of Kagome chatting as if on some type of vacation. He made quick work of the lock and headed down the stairs. It was silent, too silent and that meant that Kagome was getting ready to attack. He took off a boot and tossed it down the cells and watched as a wave of purification powers shot out of one the cells. He sucked in a breath trying to breathe after watching the display of power.

"Kagome!" Maru yelled out so that she would cease her attacks.

"Maru! Sess is sick and my dad needs out. Oh hell, just get us out please." She said

A/N: Okay so was it worth the wait. I have to go back and this thing it is crazy.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned, written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi.

Produced by Sunrise.

Once they returned to the castle Sess had been taken to his room for healing. Inuyasha had started instantly with the harassment of his older half brother, but surprisingly Sesshomaru had not killed him yet. Kagome was currently listening to her father tell her about all the adventures that he had with Sesshomaru and Maru's father. It was nice to know that she had inherited her father's ability to find chaos.

Maru and Toga were currently in the study talking about what to do about courting of Sess and Kagome. Kagome had effectively failed in the protection of Sess and therefore broke the courtship. Maru had thought that it would be the end of the subject, but Toga was worried about how his son would take the news.

"She failed to protect him. I do not see what the problem is." Maru said leaning back.

"I understand, but Sess will not want to let her go so easy. You remember being that age." Toga said rubbing his temples and knowing that Sess was going to be a pain about this.

"What do you mean by 'That age'?" Kagome asked walking into the room.

"Kagome, he has only recently gone through his growth into his full demon size." Maru said cocking a brow at her. He thought that she had noticed he was almost childlike.

"What exactly does that mean?" Kagome asked taking a seat beside her mate.

"It means that two years ago he would have been the same size as Shippo." Maru said. His mate's mouth slipped to the floor and she grew a little pale.

"Oh my gods I am robbing the cradle." She moaned laying her head on the table.

"I do have an idea of how to fix this without any hard feeling." Maru said

"Well are you going to let us in on this great idea or keep us in suspense?" Kagome asked.

"I will tell you on the way back to the sun realm." Maru said getting to his feet.

Sess slowly opened his eyes to the bright light of the sun shinning into his room. He looked to his left to Kagome sleeping beside his futon with his hand in hers. He tilted his head when he looked at her. She looked younger than when he had last seen her and her hair seemed longer. She was absolutely beautiful lying there so devotedly to him.

A shifting in her position along with a tiny stretch alerted him that she was awake. When she opened her eyes the striking emerald green of her eyes completely threw him off. This wasn't his Kagome at all, but he wasn't about to complain.

"I am glad to see that you are awake." The original Kagome said walking into the room.

"I thought that she was you." Sess said still looking at the green eyed Kagome.

"No, I had to go see my babies and wanted someone here to watch over you. Maru found her in one of the towns in the sun realm and brought her here to watch over you. She has stayed by your side for two weeks while you healed." Kagome said watching the way he was staring at her and the tiny blush that fluttered across her cheeks.

"Did you really stay by my side that whole time?" He asked receiving a nod of yes.

"She is really shy. I think I will give you time to get to know each other." Kagome said heading back out of the room and clapping happily as she dashed to her mates.

It had taken a little less than a week for Sess to tell Kagome that he was sorry and could not become her mate. She fiend hurt, but not to much as Sesshomaru had started to get a little jealous and growly. Maru and Inuyasha had snickered at the whole scene, but were also happy that he had grown to like the girl that was hand picked for him.

Upon their return to the sun realm Kagome had a tear filled reunion with her mother as she saw her husband for the first time in years. It was the happiest that she had ever seen her family. She inhaled deeply finally feeling as if her quest had finally come to an end.

One Year Later

Everyone had gathered together for a celebration. Kagome sat between her mates rubbing her large belly and looking at her children run in the yard with Inuyasha's. Inuyasha looked rather tired as his mates tried to keep him awake. Sess had come with his green-eyed miko. They had become inseparable since he woke that day. Her father had started on his adventures again, but this time was traveling with her mother while brother and grandpa stayed with her.

Sesshomaru had forgiven her for almost mating another inu, but still refused to let her be alone with any male demon unless he or Maru were in the same room. Sango would have rolled on the ground laughing if she wasn't pregnant when she heard the news. Her brother had joked that Kagome could never pass up a pet shop without wanting to take something home. That received a growl from Maru and Sesshomaru, but everyone else thought it was funny.

She would sometimes think back to that day at the well when she had longed for a normal life. She realized that no normal girl would ever have what she has. Two, gorgeous Inu lords, the four elements as children, an understanding family and best friends who thought the world of her. Yeah her life was better than normal it was perfect.


	26. Chapter 26

I just wanted to say thankyou for reading and I hope that you liked it. I will be editing as soon as I get finished with my other stories. You guys have been great!


End file.
